Cronicas de una Passion
by Shatara-Helle
Summary: Inglaterra Victoriana. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III termina enamorandoce de una persona misteriosa y expontanea "sin nombre" que por cierto es hombre, a un elegante y prometedor primogenito de un Conde que ya esta comprometido con una mujer que de verdad admira. -Simplemete no te iras de mis manos, Por que me perteneces- Yaoi / Toothcup.
1. Prologo

_**::Cronicas de una Passion::**_

_By_

_**Lady Darkness Phantom.**_

_**.**_

_**::Capitulo 1::**_

_Prohibido_

_**.**_

La multitud se deja envolver por el denso silencio que ocupa el ambiente húmedo y frio de todo Londres, cada persona presente observa con desprecio, tristeza y curiosidad… ¿Qué fue lo que llevo a esos hombres al camino de tal indignación? ¿Por qué razón se dejaron llevar por la malicia y el paradójico deseo carnal? El llanto de una mujer se escucha e impregna más dolor, tristeza y pavor en la pareja sobre el dogal, no falta mucho para el fin de sus vidas, lo saben… y no se arrepienten.

"_**Ciudadanos de Londres, Reina de Inglaterra, honorable guardia real; se les ha convocado aquí, palacio de Buckingham, para presentarles cara a cara a dos hombres delincuentes y rebeldes ante las leyes de Dios, dos hombres que sin importar las consecuencias decidieron negar su equivocación, dos hombres que no tienen perdón y merecen la muerte"**_

El, siendo un pequeño niño, y teniendo conciencia de esto, no logra comprender de una manera coherente la razón por la cual esa pareja, tan singular en su tipo, es el objetivo de todas esas crueles miradas que la multitud le lanza sin diligencia, tiene miedo porque esas miradas algún día sean regidas hacia él; sin encontrar un refugio más cálido y protector, da unos pasitos pequeños hacia su padre, procurando no llamar la atención de aquellos extraños uniformado y armados.

"_**James Peterson y Richard Larden, se les acusa culpables por efectuar, distribuir y negar la homosexualidad bajo las estrictas leyes pedagógicas en Inglaterra, su castigo será ¡La muerte!"**_

El grito de complicidad por parte de los pueblerinos no se hace tardío, el niño comienza a temblar ligeramente al ver como un soldado expande fuego con una tea alrededor de la pareja de hombres que solamente cierran los ojos y se toman de las manos luchando contra la fuerza de las cadenas que los mantienen separados.

-¿Papa, a ellos los están castigando? – pregunta incrédulo el pequeño a su padre, imaginándose la respuesta.

-Si Hiccup, los castigan por que hicieron algo malo, un pecado – el robusto hombre toma a su hijo y lo eleva en uno de sus brazos, tratando de negarle la vista a su hijo.

- ¿Pecado? ¿Qué clase de pecado, papa? – el niño permite que su padre le cubra sus ojitos con una de sus manos.

-Se enamoraron hijo, ese fue su pecado – eso solo hiso complicar más al muchacho…

"_**Enamorarse ¿Es un pecado?**__**"**_

* * *

_**Esto es un prologo, como una provada de lo que puede convertise en un longfic con su magnifica ayuda de lector o lectora. Denle una oportunida y comenten su quieren una continuacion. Repito, si les gusto hagan el favor de comentar **__**sus opiniones tan valiosas como escritora novata que soy y supongo tambien ustedes.**_

_**SAYONARA! ^-^/**_


	2. Juegos y Desacuerdos

**Capitulo dedicado a**_**: Sakuyachan16**_

* * *

_**::Cronicas de una Passion::**_

_By_

_**Shatara-Helle**_

_**.**_

_**::Capitulo 2::**_

_Juegos y Desacuerdos__**.**_

_**.**_

__10 años después__

La realidad le golpea en el rostro al momento de sentir el salvaje movimiento del rocín, actúa inconscientemente tomando los correajes y halándolos con escasa fuerza para solo conseguir más discordancia entre el precioso animal y su persona; pide ayuda acobardado para después gritarle al corcel un mogote de incoherencias de los cuales inmediatamente se arrepiente, como si el animal lo fuera a entender.

-¡No, no, no, no, no joven Haddock! ¡Concéntrese! Mantenga la espalda recta y los codos arriba para aplicar más fuerza y que el caballo sepa quién es el que manda – Atento a la burla de su mentor suelta un bufido de claro disgusto, "Gobber" vaya que ese nombre le sentaba de maravilla a la persona que consideraba su "nana", ¡Pero qué irónica era la vida!... procura que su risita pase desapercibida y prosigue su cabalgata ahora más sosegado.

-¿Sabes Gobber? Sería más sencillo si en verdad fuera yo el que controla la situación y no un enorme penco que supera mi peso veinticinco veces más, ¿No sería mejor un caballo un poco más… pequeño? O mejor ¿Otro mentor? – el morrocotudo hombre estalla en risotadas inmensas, dejándose caer al húmedo pastizal del prado, dejando a un infeliz, confundido, necio, orgulloso y distraído Hiccup sobre el caballo sin cuidado aparente; cualquier cosa podría pasar.

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie el susto que impusiste a los demás jinetes por la inexperiencia que tienes, ¡Ni la fortuna de tu padre los mantuvo en pie! – mas burlas deja huir de su boca, no se detiene y el muchacho estalla de enojo. Su cara, ahora roja, muestra enojo enfático y bien marcado por sus cejas contraídas, aun no puede creer que su padre mantenga a ese hombre en su casa como trabajador domestico; no lo culpa, Gobber llega a tener sus buenos momentos.

-Ve que no hay cambios, Gobber, ¿No te dije que era urgente? – la voz surge del bosquejo y se hace cada vez más perceptible, la cabeza del joven trueca el grueso sonido en una punzada de dolor en su cabeza, tan fuerte que genera una mínima contusión que lo aleja del mundo por un corto lapso de tiempo que es vital en su vida. Inconsciente, golpea un costado del rocín negro azabache; todo ocurre velozmente; el animal se estremece, un enorme brinco y el, volando por los aires con destino al pastizal verde… por suerte nada ocurre ya que es aprehendido por dos grandes bazos.

-¡Papa! – la mirada oscura de su padre lo reciben con cierto recelo y lo libera suavemente de nuevo en el campo, el joven Hiccup fija su mirada en la silueta del rocín negro que desaparece por la frontera del terreno; tomando el momento como una escusa para evitar a su progenitor se prepara y camina a paso veloz siguiendo el rastro que las pesuñas del animal… para su mera lastima, la suerte no está de su lado ese día:

-Hijo, aun no te marches, necesito hablar contigo, es importante – el muchacho, sin otra salida, asiente obediente y camina hostigando los pasos de ambos hombres, que por cierto, no le toman mucha importancia. Cuenta literalmente los pasos intentando distraerse un minuto y evitar las preocupaciones que las palabras de su padre le imponen: "Es importante" la palabra que, junto con muchas otras más le ha arruinado casi por completo su existencia, que de por sí ya es mínima comparándolo con su primo Snotluot, heredero de las tierras de Cumbria, hijo de un Lord y posible candidato gubernamental para formar parte del Consejo Ingles…

-Mi señor, ¿Han conseguido alguna pista sobre el incendio en la fábrica de lana de los Wickham? – su paso se vuelve más turbado e Hiccup, siendo el joven delgado y bajito que es, los alcanza con trancos escuchando solo un poco más de lo que debería:

-No, nada, el incendio no causo muchos estragos, al parecer el criminal solo busca asustar a los dueños de la industria. El espacio en que parece haberse enfocado es en los establos de ovejas, suponemos que si de verdad hubiera querido borrar por completo del mapa a los Wickham, habría iniciado por las maquinas hiladoras - la voz del Conde de Yorkshire se percibe mortificada y las agitadas respiraciones empeoran la situación.

-_My lord, _¿De verdad estarán tratando con un humano? – Lord Haddock refleja en sus ojos apagados la sorpresa intacta, que hasta cierto punto se demuestra complacido por la inteligencia que demuestra de su lacayo, se mantienen pensativo mirando por una rápido segundo los arboles… para después no decir nada más y seguir con su caminata en un gélido silencio.

Hiccup se detiene al sentir frente a su cara la gran puerta de madera y suspira exasperado, no quiere entrar, no sabiendo lo que le esperaba dentro de la enorme mansión… agradece que esa vida le haiga tocado, pero hablando sobre responsabilidades; no es precisamente su punto fuerte… Hiccup no quiere ser como su padre. Escucha la puerta abrirse y entra arrastrando los pies, prefiriendo permanecer unido a la tierra. No le toma mucha importancia a las dos jóvenes mucamas recibiéndolo y continua robóticamente hasta que…

-Mi señor, una llamada, del Vizconde Alvin- la esperanza resurge en sus ser como un pequeño rayo de un bendito sol abrazador. Estoico asiente y sigue al joven de traje negro, ¿Cómo es que se llama?... ¡Tuffnut! Si, Hiccup recuerda haber entablado una conversación algo un poco desagradable para ambos, no es algo de lo que el castaño se enorgullezca de recordar:

-Gobber, encárgate de que Hiccup permanezca aquí hasta que regrese – Gobber le lanza una mirada de disculpa al muchacho y este suspira cansino, sube las escaleras forradas con una alfombra roja y desaparece de la vista al adentrase en los pasillo de la residencia victoriana.

**.**

**.**

-Dime donde esta – exige con voz autoritaria y temerosa entrando de un portazo a su despacho espantando a su mayordomo que se encuentra estoico a un lado de la gaveta. Alvin se deja caer pesadamente sobre la poltrona acolchada y suspira esperando la respuesta del lacayo que ahora sirve te pavoroso de lo que el Lord pudiera hacer después de saber su respuesta:

-Mi señor, pues… usted verá – le extiende la tasa de porcelana. Alvin la toma y le da un sorbo ignorando las palabras inentendibles que salen de la boca del sirviente con su voz gangosa y chillona – Si me permite decirle señor que… -

-Ve al punto de una vez Arthur, no tengo tiempo – el hombre baja la cabeza avergonzado:

-Ha escapado de nuevo, _My Lord_ – el agarre a la tacita con él te aumenta. "Otra vez" piensa Alvin burlón, desde hace tiempo que ese muchacho escapa y desaparece de su vista por largo tiempo, sin embargo, sabe que no será para siempre, él tiene algo en sus manos que aprecia en sobremanera y duda que escape sin ello, por lo menos que _pueda_ escapar sin ello. Posee la confianza en que el poder no se ira de sus propias manos.

-Bien, retírate – pero el hombre no se mueve…

-A llegado una carta, Señor, viene desde la residencia Hofferson – Alvin masajea si sien y observa molesto a Arthur reprendiéndolo por su incompetencia.

-¿Y qué demonios es lo que estas esperando para entregármela?... ¡Rápido! – Arthur sale apresurado del despacho dándole tranquilidad a Alvin. Camina directo al gran ventanal del estudio rodeando el escritorio y paseando la mirada por los paisajes húmedos del exterior, su boca forma una sonrisa torcida y habla para el mismo:

-Buen trabajo muchacho, sigue así, la libertad queda a solo unos cuantos escalones –

**.**

**.**

Aparta fastidiado las malezas caídas y secas de los arboles, lanza un bufido y continua su recorrido esperanzado de ver al rocín negro que le da tantos problemas entre toda aquella enredadera de hojas secas, arbustos espinosos, helechos y pinos. Sonríe al recordar que gracias a la compasión y cariño que Gobber le tiene no ha sufrido una convulsión por el encierro durante todos esos doce años desde la muerte de su madre. Ahora la tristeza corre por su mente al recordar a su fallecida madre; suspira divertido al darse cuenta de sus repentinos cambios de humor, ¿Sera posible lo que dice Gobber relacionándolo con algo llamado "Bipolaridad"?... prefiere ignora la pregunta.

Recoge en una profunda inhalación poca de la frescura que le brinda el clima pastoso del boscaje que lo rodea. Sube intrépido y algo torpe a una contigua cadena de rocas forrada de musgo para tener un mejor mapa dándose cuenta que solo a unos metros de distancia un precipicio lo encamina a un valle cálido y sereno. Siendo habilidoso en el dibujo no lo piensa dos veces y toma su cuaderno y pluma para comenzar a dibujar el paisaje que la naturaleza le permite presenciar.

En un fallido intento de acomodarse mejor resbala y rebota deslizándose por entre los grandes helechos perdiendo en el acto su pluma y cuaderno; no se da cuenta que ambos objetos caen libremente por el precipicio hasta estar al borde del mismo. Maldice su mala suerte y comienza el recorrido adentrándose en el valle.

Brinca y cae de bruces en el suelo perlado por el roció; distingue una pequeña cascada del otro lado del claro y de inmediato se propone en buscar tanto su cuaderno como su plumilla desesperado por lo que Gobber le fuera a decir, peor su padre que de seguro no solo implantaría una reprimenda en su persona sino también en su "nana" sin ser realmente su culpa. Un gruñido pronto lo saca de sus cavilaciones y se gira a pausas sobre sus talones deseando que fuera cualquier cosa, menos lo que él ya se imaginaba, como siempre, su mala suerte es algo realmente siempre, eternamente quisiera cambiar.

Un lobo, un enorme lobo le dirige su hambrienta mirada desde el otro lado del valle, empapado y agitado el animal aúlla proclamado a Hiccup como su próxima presa lanzándose hacia el muchacho sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar. Hiccup cierra fuertemente sus ojos esperando el peso del lobo sobre su escuálido cuerpo el cual no llega, en cambio distingue perfectamente la sombra y un grito varonil que cada vez se hace más ligero conforme la lucha concluye, el sonido de metal atravesando carne lo aterrorizan y decide abrir sus esmeraldas para asegurarse de que en su cuerpo todo siga en orden.

Toquetea sus piernas, sus brazos, su cuello y pecho. _"No es mi carne"_ se calma así mismo con esas palabras y exhala aliviado, el sosiego no le dura mucho al escuchar la voz de la "otra persona" en el claro.

-¿Qué hace aquí joven Haddock?... Ahora mismo debería estar resguardado en su hogar – la figura humana es cubierta por un albornoz negro y brillante ante el baño caliente de los rayos del sol tardío; el joven extrae de manera salvaje la espada del estomago del can y se gira hacia el estanque sin mantener contacto visual con Hiccup que hasta esos momentos parece fascinado con el hombre que le salvo la vida.

-¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunta el más joven vigilando cada movimiento del otro con ojo crítico y ahora receloso viendo como se lava en la cascada la sangre del animal - ¿Por qué estas en las tierras del Conde de Yorkshire? – una risita altanera llega hasta los oídos de Hiccup mientras se mantiene atento a los movimientos de su acompañante que se descubre el rostro aun de espaldas a él rebelando una cabellera negra, algo desarreglada y húmeda después de echarse un chorro de agua.

-Este lugar no le pertenece al Conde en realidad – se vuelve a colocar la capucha y se da media vuelta sorprendiendo al castaño:

-¿Entonces? ¿Las tierras de Lord Alvin? – Vuelve a cuestionar - ¿Por qué invades propiedad privada? - otra risa aun más enérgica sale de los labios del misterioso joven revolviendo por completo los pensamientos de Hiccup que no entiende la razón de su alegría o… ¿Sarcasmo?

-¡El valle no le pertenece a nadie! – Exclama obvio y altanero –Este lugar es el punto exacto en el que ambos reinados se encuentran, la frontera, por lo tanto este valle, este lago, esos árboles, aquellas rocas, la catarata, el pastizal y todo lo que toque este lugar es de mi pertenencia ¡Al diablo con la propiedad privada! Esto es tierra santa, la tierra de la libertad –

- Si esto es la tierra de la libertad ¿Por qué no debería estar aquí?... soy Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III hijo del Conde de Yorkshire Estoico Vast y… -

-El único que tiene… por lo que vi, casi es asesinado por un pequeño lobo y no estuviera hablando conmigo justo ahora de no ser por mi gran aparición, ¡Le salve la vida al hijo de una importante figura de la sociedad!–

"_Touche"_

-Y no conozco siquiera su rostro?- El muchacho Haddock se cruza de brazos como si tratara de hacer una pataleta ganándose un gesto compasivo de parte del joven envuelto en manta negra el cual camina en círculos pensativo seguido por la mirada extrañada del Haddock… esto se convertiría en un juego.

- Escucha bien:

"_Es frío es cálido_

_Es blanco y es oscuro_

_Es piedra y es cera_

_Pero su verdadera naturaleza es la carne_

_Y su color es el rojo"._

¿Adivinanzas? ¿Y que ganaría con ello? Trata de encontrarle una razón lógica a las palabras del hombre pero dándole vueltas y vueltas a las pocas opciones, prefieres escucharlas directamente de su interlocutor.

-¿Le gustan los juego? – Hiccup mantiene la boca cerrada y los ojos entreabiertos, aun no sabe el camino al que todo lleva - ¿No? Pues tendrá que acostumbrarse – su postura imparcial advierte al oji-verde de que no escaparía tan fácil de esta – A mí me encantan los juegos – ríe jactancioso – Aremos un trato, adivine mis palabras y le daré el derecho de hacer cualquier pregunta que le caiga en gana… - Hiccup duda por unos momentos pero seguro habla acerca de tal trato:

-Supongamos que no puedo resolver tu adivinanza ¿Qué pasara? – bajo el capirote observa un movimiento que cruza los brazos del misterioso joven y la atmosfera entra en un sonido tranquilizador y armonioso. Hiccup, viendo que la respuesta tardara en llegar se plantea la idea de seguir buscando su cuaderno y pluma, pero es interrumpido:

-Sera todo lo contrario, yo podre pedirle y preguntarle todo lo que se me antoje… pero llego a dudar de ello – Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III especula una gran decisión en su cabeza: Con el simple hecho de tener oportunidad para hacer una pregunta intima relacionada con el trabajo, posición e información que su padre posee, el juego se convierte absolutamente en algo por completo serio y amenazador; pero, por algo, aun no sabe que, esa hombre al que aun siquiera le ve el rostro forja en él una gran confianza. Decide dejarse llevar, además ¿Desde hace cuanto que no juega algo realmente tentador?

-Bien, pero con una condición… tendré 24 horas para resolver la adivinanza, de lo contrario, no hay trato – el otro hombre alza los hombros dando a entender a Hiccup que en realidad el tiempo que tarde no es de su completa importancia… se reprende mentalmente por no haber pedido más tiempo porque ¿Qué cosa existente sobre la tierra es cliente y a la vez es frio?

* * *

_**Espero y les guste este capitulo, de verdad que puse mi completa inspiracion para terminarlo. Ahora pasemos con los oscares de comentario::**_

_**¡El oscar del mejor cometario es para...!**_

_**Sakuyachan16**_

_**Por ser el primer review de este fic y a quien le dedique el cap ARIGATOU Sakuya-san**_

_**SAYONARA! ^O^/**_


	3. Pistas e Impresiones

**Capitulo dedicado a: ValGzzRed**

* * *

_**::Cronicas de una Passion::**_

_By_

_**Shatara-helle**__**.**_

_**::Capitulo 2::**_

_Pistas e Impresiones_

_-My lord, ¿De verdad estarán tratando con un humano? – Lord Haddock refleja en sus ojos apagados la sorpresa intacta._

_._

_-Buen trabajo muchacho, sigue así, la libertad queda a solo unos cuantos escalones – _

_**.**_

_-¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunta el más joven vigilando cada movimiento del otro con ojo crítico y ahora receloso viendo como se lava en la cascada la sangre del animal - ¿Por qué estas en las tierras del Conde de Yorkshire? –_

_**.**_

_- Escucha bien:_

"_Es frío es cálido_

_Es blanco y es oscuro_

_Es piedra y es cera_

_Pero su verdadera naturaleza es la carne_

_Y su color es el rojo"._

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Bien, pero con una condición… tendré 24 horas para resolver la adivinanza, de lo contrario, no hay trato – el otro hombre alza los hombros dando a entender a Hiccup que en realidad el tiempo que tarde no es de su completa importancia… se reprende mentalmente por no haber pedido más tiempo porque ¿Qué cosa existente sobre la tierra es cliente y a la vez es frio?

-No me importa cuánto piense tardarse joven Haddock, a mi me interesa la respuesta y nada más que la respuesta – para ambos es imposible mantener alejado el incomodo silencio decidiendo por ambas partes concentrarse en lo que han llegado hasta aquella frontera; Hiccup busca su cuaderno y el hombre de albornoz negro recolecta unas varas de madera secas que cayeron de los arboles.

Hiccup aprovecha algunas oportunidades y lanza unas miradas curiosas a los actos que el joven "sin nombre" realiza con la varas, llega a la deducción de que hará una pira, la cual, aun sin encender, la abandona para hurgar en el lago ¿Piensa pasar la noche ahí? ¿A mitad del bosque? ¿Con la humedad fría de la obscuridad?

-Ammm… oye, ¿qué harás con eso? – sin evitarlo, el joven castaño se acerca y alcanza a distinguir como ese muchacho atrapa tres pescados con ambas manos de una sola vez, por supuesto, antes tuvo que quitarse los borceguís y doblar los pantalones negros para que el agua no los tocara.

-Comerlo, ciertamente, ¿Algún problemas joven Haddock? ¿El pescado no es de su agrado? Si es así, puedo buscar algunas frutas o raíces, estoy seguro de que por aquí…-

-¡No, no, no! No es necesario, es solo que, no creía que lo compartiría – Hiccup cabizbajo soba su brazo derecho esperando una reprimenda o burla de su parte más esta nunca llega… todo lo contrario:

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo razones para no hacerlo? Es mi invitado ¿No se lo dije? Todo lo que esté en este lugar es de mi pertenencia, y a mí no me gusta descuidar lo mío – el "señorito Haddock" por alguna razón siente su cara arder y gira completamente su cuerpo. Aun no encuentra su cuaderno, y el sol comienza a ocultarse, al menos, entre todos esos árboles es casi imposible verlo, tiene que regresar pronto a su casa.

Escucha de repente como si removieran la tierra, de nuevo la curiosidad le gana la partida y no puede evitar preguntar, por alguna razón cada cosa que ese joven hace es casi fascinante:

-No mire joven Haddock, esto es desagradable, no querrá comer con la imagen de un lobo ensangrentado en la cabeza –

Inconscientemente Hiccup coloca sus manos en sus ojos de una manera algo infantil y se podría decir, femenina, pero esto parece agradarle al chico de vestimenta negra que sonríe cálido para después empujar dentro del agujero de tierra al lobo ya desangrado e inanimado. Entierra al animal bajo la tierra con sus propias manos y regresa con Hiccup.

-Listo joven Haddock, puede abrir sus ojos – el muchacho de verdusca mirada acata la orden.

-¿Enserio piensas en quedarte aquí toda la noche? – Hiccup camina y observa curioso el cuerpo bajo la capucha negra atento a cualquier movimiento. El muchacho "sin nombre" encaja el pescado en uno de los fustes de madera, deja el pescado apoyado en una pequeña roca sobresaliente de la pira y hace lo mismo con un segundo abandonándolo donde el primero reposa.

-No es la primera vez que lo hago, si me permite decirle, con esta ya van aproximadamente cuatro noches en las que duermo en la intemperie; no es tan desagradable como muchos piensan - Se acomoda de espaldas a Hiccup quien ve como el joven hace una extraña torcedura de cuello; el Haddock ahora trota y para su sorpresa se encuentra con una pira bien encendida y cálida que guisa ambos pescados. Decide guardar silencio respecto a esas dudas.

-¿Y eres de por aquí? Quiero decir de Yorkshire, o te has venido por… -

-Vengo de la localidad Harberton, en Devon, tenía trabajo como guardia en la residencia de Lord Alvin durante su estadía por negocios terrenales, pero decidí venir a Yorkshire porque un buen amigo mío ofreció un mejor empleo con una mayor suma de dinero – suspira como si meditara sus siguientes palabras pero en cambio traga en seco para después mantenerse en completo silencio. Toma ambos fustes con el pescado incrustado y extiende ambos a Hiccup para darle oportunidad de elegir el suyo, Hiccup toma uno y le da un mordisco, lo mastica, lo traga y vuelve a hablar:

-¿Tienes trabajo ahora? – vuelve a morder.

-Sí…pero, si me disculpa, no deseo hablar de ello; prefiero escuchar de usted joven Haddock, debe ser interesante ser el único hijo de un Conde con el respeto de la querida reina Victoria – Hiccup solo negó con la cabeza.

-Pues no todo el mundo piensa como tú, me padre no está muy contento con mi falta de experiencia con la sociedad que hasta es capaz de rogar por una buena esposa, la cual no ha conseguido – el joven de vestimenta negra se atraganta con el trozo de pescado y carraspea bruscamente:

-¿Esposa? ¿A sus dieciséis años? – Hiccup le lanza una mirada desconcertante y asiente salvajemente con la cabeza, el joven parece querer hundirse más en su misma toga negra carcomido por la vergüenza de no saber las costumbres inglesas de los nobles.

-Sí, está de moda ¿sabes? – Muerde de nuevo el pescado – Ahora que la imagen se está convirtiendo en lo más importante para la sociedad noble… tu vestimenta, tu trabajo y hasta el rostro de tu esposa puede ayudarte para ganar fama. Dicen que la vejez no te ayudara para un buen casamiento, así que se procura tener un primogénito joven y bien preparado o si no, la suerte no estará de tu lado, dime ¿Cuántos años tienes? – el joven gira su cabeza bruscamente, muerto de cobardía por su respuesta:

-Diecinueve años –

-¿Qué? –

-Diecinueve años – silencio absoluto.

- Entonces ¿Ya te has desposado? – carraspea más afanoso que la primera vez. ¿Cómo demonio dirá que siquiera tiene alguien en la mira como una futura esposa? Se pone de pie y camina de nuevo hacia el lago para empaparse su rostro; siente alivio al momento en el que el agua fría choca con su caliente semblante sonrojado, agradece el saber que aun tiene la cara cubierta o si no Hiccup sabría su reacción ante tan atrevida pregunta de su parte.

-No, aun no me he desposado; pero le juro que el día que encuentre pareja, la cuidare y protegeré hasta el fin de mis días… de eso no tiene por qué preocuparse – Hiccup sonríe con un brillo agradecido y se pone de pie para sacudirse su vestimenta marrón que desde luego muestra unas manchas insípidas que liberan una nube de polvo -¿A dónde se dirige joven Haddock? -

-Tengo que volver a la residencia, no sé si mi padre ya haiga regresado; no quiero que reprendan a Gobber por mi culpa – nunca aleja la vista de los arbustos donde su libreta a caído; planea utilizar la escusa de haber perdido su cuaderno para volver después.

-¿Quién es Gobber? – pregunta desalentado el misterioso joven que ahora parece molesto para la increíble sorpresa del niño nórdico, piensa en saber cómo responder a su pregunta ya que no capta la correcta intención; puede que directamente pregunte sobre _quien _su "nana" o también pregunte _como_ es su "nana" ya que con los desconciertos que se ha llevado ese día del muchacho no duda en que puede confundirse en cualquier momento. Opta por la respuesta directa diciéndole que su "nana" es… su nana

- Gobber es quien me cuida, en pocas palabras, mi niñero – observa al penitente hombre pero no dice nada, se mantiene inmóvil para seguidamente erguirse y hablar duramente:

-Más le vale regresar, joven Haddock, no pienso abandonar el juego por su irresponsabilidad de novato; si trata de escapar lo acecharé hasta atraparlo y encerarlo, manteniéndolo a mi lado hasta el final de los días de su existencia ¿Escucho? – La negrura se apodera del aura del muchacho revelando un perfil malévolo y posesivo que aterra y hace retroceder lentamente a Hiccup que asiente casi con desesperación - Recuerde mis palabras Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III:

"_Es frío es cálido_

_Es blanco y es oscuro_

_Es piedra y es cera_

_Pero su verdadera naturaleza es la carne_

_Y su color es el rojo"._

¡Demonios! ¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado?

**.**

**.**

La densa y fría lluvia llega a Inglaterra provocando un vacio por las calles y el silencio en el entorno, las nostalgia se respira en los barrios bajos de Yorkshire y le tensión en las grandes mansiones de adinerados aristócratas nobles, en una particular donde la sorpresa hace su entrada triunfal sin aviso.

El conde Estoico se mantiene posicionado frente al gran ventanal del living con las manos tras la espalda y la cabeza en alto denotando orgullo y felicidad en su mirada; Hiccup en cambio, y quieto en un sitial forrado de pana roja, trata de tronarse los dedos sin parecer muy nervioso. Mira a la pared, esperanzado, pero se da cuenta de lo ridículo que se ve pidiéndole ayuda a un muro tapizado.

La lluvia se detiene en seco y parece ser que Estoico brinca de alegría:

-Espera hijo, solo un poco mas – Hiccup se espanta ante la extraña reacción de su padre, ¿Qué es lo que espera? ¿Qué quiere que haga? ¿Por qué quiere que lo haga? Para alejarse un poco de la realidad estudia uno de los floreros a los costados de la entrada principal y rebusca dentro de su gabán negro su cuaderno y pluma topándose con la nada absoluta; sonríe cálidamente al recordar a aquel joven, sin embargo un escalofrió recorre su ser al escuchar en su cabeza el tono de voz frio y cruel que escucho de él antes de regresar a su hogar… perdido en sus pensamientos no se da cuenta del tiempo que corre en el reloj de péndulo que marca las 8:00 en punto. Escucha el chirrido de la puerta y levanta la cabeza:

-Señor Estoico, la señora Hofferson ha llegado – es Ruffnut, la hermana gemela y nada femenina de Tuffnut; ambos hermanos le dan algo de recelo pues jura que no son los sirvientes files que aseguran ser.

-Gracias Ruff, vamos Hiccup, te presentare a dos mujeres encantadoras - ¿¡Ruff!? Desde cuando su padre hablaba tan cordialmente con sus sirvientes, ¿Qué mosco le pico esta vez? - … recuerda comportarte por que solo tenemos una oportunidad hijo, mantén la espalda erguida y la cabeza en alto, a cualquier pregunta responde con un "Señora" o "Señorita" al final dependiendo de quién te haga la pregunta…-

-Papa…-

-No balbucees ni murmures frente a ellas…-

-Papa…-

-Si necesitas retirarte por cualquier cosa que sea pide permiso y no menciones nada acerca de tus hobbies Hiccup, déjame eso a mí-

-¡Papa! – Estoico no deja de caminar hacia la carroza pero le presta absoluta atención a su hijo -¿Por qué tan preocupado? ¿Qué está pasando? – Hiccup, confundido, se detiene al instante y mira casi suplicante a su padre que sonríe como nunca antes lo ha hecho.

-Hiccup, alégrate, si tenemos suerte – corrige – si tienes suerte, conocerás a tu futura esposa – el muchacho de cabellera castaña no se mueve y su papa lo hala hasta una de las puertas de la carroza, su padre abre la puerta y desciende del interior una mujer de rubia cabellera con un cardado con ondas y trenza muy trabajado, con mirada azulada pálida y cruda que provoca intimidación y crueldad, buena figura pero solo un poco pasada de maquillaje.

-Hiccup, te presento a la Duquesa de Bedfordshire, Alberta Hofferson… madame – se dirige a la elegante mujer al pie de la carroza -Es un gusto tenerla en nuestra morada – Alberta extiende la mano, Estoico la toma y le da un gentil beso, casi una caricia que Hiccup considera desagradable en cualquier sentido.

-Gracias Conde Haddock, al contrario, es un honor para nosotras estar ante su presencia – Observa a Hiccup y parece estudiarlo a fondo -¿Así que él es el joven Haddock?- se inclina hacia el muchacho con sus anteojos en sus ojos grandes y acusadores -Esperamos grandes cosas de ti señorito – Hiccup sonríe nervioso.

-¿Esperan? –

-¡Oh! Si, disculpen, ¡Astrid! Sal de ahí y preséntate como una dama – la carroza se tambalea un par de veces y tras un vestido amarillento pomposo, repleto de encajes y moños, se muestra una señorita de enormes ojos azules y profundos, con una figura escultural y cabello rubio dorado recogido en una trenza de estilo romántico… Hiccup no hace más que mirarla atentamente y recodar…

"_Si tenemos suerte, conocerás a tu futura esposa "_

* * *

_**Asi que el drama comienza aqui, ¿Que les parecio? soy buena en el drama o sinceramente no parece que me esfuezo, enserio pongo mi musa en esta historia. Mis grandes agradecimientos a:**_

_**Sakuyachan16**____**y ValGzzRed**_

_**Gracias, de verdad, mi mera inspiracion sugio de los comentarios que me dejaron, tambien a todas las personas que leen este fic, gracias, se lo que se siente que te mencionen en uno de los fic que te gustan y trato de demostarcelo a todos, que lastima que no se los nombres de cada un si no, los nombraria si fuera necesario XD pero estas chicas fueron las pricipales en esto por los encantadores comentario que dejaron, se los agradesco. De tantas gracias que e dicho de seguro ya se aburrieron pero que mejor manera de demostrar que me importan ¿ne?**_

_**Sayonara! ^o^/**_


	4. Deseos y Amenazas

**Capitulo dedicado a: Lauleed y MinamotoKaoru**

* * *

_**::Cronicas de una Passion::**_

_By_

_**Shatara-Helle**__**.**_

_**::Capitulo 3::**_

_Deseos y Amenazas_

_-Todo lo que esté en este lugar es de mi pertenencia, y a mí no me gusta descuidar lo mío –_

**.**

_-Mi padre no está muy contento con mi falta de experiencia con la sociedad que hasta es capaz de rogar por una buena esposa, la cual no ha conseguido – el joven de vestimenta negra se atraganta con el trozo de pescado y carraspea bruscamente:_

_-¿Esposa? ¿A sus dieciséis años? –_

_**.**_

_-Más le vale regresar, joven Haddock, no pienso abandonar el juego por su irresponsabilidad de novato; si trata de escapar lo acecharé hasta atraparlo y encerarlo, manteniéndolo a mi lado hasta el final de los días de su existencia ¿Escucho? –_

_**.**_

_-Hiccup, te presento a la Duquesa de Bedfordshire, Alberta Hofferson-_

_**.**_

_Tras un vestido amarillento pomposo, repleto de encajes y moños, se muestra una señorita de enormes ojos azules y profundos, con una figura escultural y cabello rubio dorado recogido en una trenza de estilo romántico._

"_Si tenemos suerte, conocerás a tu futura esposa "_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Señor, joven Haddock… mi nombre es Astrid Hofferson hija del Duque y la Duquesa de Bedfordshire un placer conocerlos, esperamos ser bien recibidas en su hogar aquí en Yorkshire – Basta con una cordial inclinación para hacer sonreír a Estoico sin vacilaciones convencido de que es una buena oportunidad tanto para él como para su hijo, que como puede asegurar, sigue perdido en su propio mundo. Estoico hace un extraño sonido con su garganta y llama la atención de Hiccup.

-El placer es nuestro – responde alterado el muchacho, nada en ese día a tenido mucho sentido como a él le gustaría, pero siempre ha pedido oportunidades nuevas y eficaces para ser aceptado especialmente por su padre, que mejor forma de demostrarlo que consiguiendo limpiamente a una futura esposa como la conocida Astrid Hofferson.

-B-bien, Duquesa, señorita… háganme el honor de escoltarlas hasta mi despacho para poder habla más amenamente sobre este delicado tema, si me permiten- Estoico se inclina de manera profunda recibiendo un bufido por parte de la ostentosa mujer -Después de ustedes – Alberta y Astrid suben las escaleras rigurosas e impasibles sin prestarle verdadera atención a los hombres que caminan tras ellas.

Astrid lanza unas miradas al joven Haddock lo mas disimuladamente posible, se ve cabizbajo y agitado… sonríe cariñosa, de alguna forma, ese muchacho le recuerda a ella… en su niñez; cuando podía ensuciar sus vestidos con lodo y jugar con la hija del cocinero sin ser reprendida por ello, le gusta sentirse así… libre y despreocupada. Antes de darse cuenta, había recorrido media mansión para entrar en el despacho de Conde de Yorkshire. Muros tapizados con elegantes diseños dorados y rojos contrastando con el marrón claro de los muebles finamente tallados de estilo victoriano.

-Tome asiento Madame… Hiccup, la duquesa y yo hablaremos de importantes acuerdos así que, por favor, lleva a la señorita Hofferson a recorrer el lugar, para que se familiarice con el entorno – Hiccup no hace más que asentir a la orden de su padre e invita a Astrid a salir de la habitación inclinando la cabeza. Una vez afuera Astrid intercambia miradas con Hiccup para después hablar.

-Gracias por su recibimiento Joven Haddock, parece ser que mi madre considero la oferta del Conde…-

-Señorita, por favor, llámeme por mi nombre, Hiccup, si no le molesta- Hofferson afirma de acuerdo con la sugerencia del joven y caminan siguiendo los pasillos donde las bromas y risas no se hacen esperar creando una atmosfera agradable y cálida para ambos nobles lozanos.

Astrid se maravilla profundamente por la facilidad que tiene el muchacho para dibujarle una sonrisa en su duro rostro; su madre a tratado con tantos que esas situaciones de relacionarse con hombres ya no le parecen ni en mínimo divertidas, pero para todo hay una excepción. La luz del sol la libera de sus cavilaciones y se encuentra con un pasillo, un largo pasillo que posee ventanales grandes que comienzan desde el adoquinado hasta el techado del primer nivel; un ventanal tras otro le muestran un maravilloso jardín con flores de distintas características que hasta parecen encajar exactamente en el lugar donde fueron plantadas.

-Y bien, Hiccup ¿Qué piensas estudiar? – le pregunta lo asalta por sorpresa ya que estudiar en sí, nunca lo había tomado en cuenta, el estudio es algo que siempre estuvo en manos de Gobber, pero con los decretos de su padre, así que nunca ha estudiado lo que _"el quiere aprender"._

-¿Q-quieres que te responda sinceramente o lo que tu madre quiere escuchar? – Astrid arruga el refajo del vestido amarillo y piensa rápidamente lo que ha provocado su madre con sus visiones del esposo perfecto para ella… después de todo, la Duquesa se ha convertido en la guionista de la obra de teatro donde ella, Astrid Hofferson, es la protagonista.

-Sinceramente, si así lo deseas – Hiccup asiente y cierra los ojos para hablar.

-Durante mi niñez… mientras mi abuelo seguía con nosotros, escuche historias increíbles de criaturas con capacidades sobrehumanas, tanta fue mi fascinación que me prometí a mí mismo y a mi abuelo que algún día encontraría uno de esos seres que él llamaba dragones. Nunca he alejado mi vista de ese objetivo, y nunca lo hare, así tenga esposa e hijos no me rendiré por qué es lo que en verdad deseo. Quiero lograr algo que el hombre de ahora no sea ni siquiera capaz de imaginar, que el miedo ya no se esconda mas en el escepticismo, que el legado de estas elegantes y poderosas criaturas nunca se pierda–

Astrid nunca aparta la vista del rostro del joven Haddock y se pregunta así misma si será capaz de luchar por lo que en verdad codicia. En esos momentos una débil sensación de querer comprender al joven la atrapa y no la deja en paz por el transcurso del día.

**.**

_**-Mientras tanto-**_

**.**

-Señor Estoico, permítame decirle que su hijo me parece un poco… como expresarlo… fuera de lugar ¿Comprende? – Estoico la escucha atentamente, pero no quiere decir que esté completamente de acuerdo con la mujer aristócrata - Mi querida Astrid necesita hombres que tengan la capacidad de protegerla de cualquier peligro, sin mencionar que la pueda mantener en perfectas condiciones y responsable en el sentido del trabajo, economía y familia…-

-Estoy algo desalentado Madame, mi hijo a trabajado mucho estos últimos años que su madre no ha estado a su lado, y me apunto en ello también, un buen padre no me puedo considerar… pero un buen hijo es la completa descripción de Hiccup – Ambos presentes mantienen un momento de tenso silencio, el desacuerdo y rivalidad se transparentan frente a sus ojos; lo que si tiene masa, forma y valor para ambos es el dinero.

-Su familia viene de origen nórdico ¿No es cierto? – el Conde la mira con duda, pero asiente orgulloso y sin una pisca de vacilación –Usted se retiro por un tiempo de la posición de conde para regresar a su lugar de origen ¿Me equivoco? – Estoico cierra sus ojos y responde a la pregunta con un rotundo _"no" _– ¿Cuánto tiempo han mantenido su legado desde su regreso aquí, a Yorkshire? – Los ojos de la mujer reflejan un destello malévolo y vengativo, opacado por los anteojos.

-Aproximadamente, dos años y medio –

-Muy bien, no se ofenda _Milord, _pero entre usted y yo, quien ha tenido más experiencia en las relaciones sociales de etiqueta, por supuesto, he sido yo; si el compromiso se lleva a cabo claramente la que tiene más derecho a opinar, seré yo. Aparentemente, ya que ninguno de los dos sabemos, cuánto tiempo le costara a su hijo echar a perder el lazo que los unirá en matrimonio –

Estoico se ofende ante tales declaraciones contra su único hijo… pero nunca se atreve a alzar la voz para inculparla. El está desesperado; ella lo sabe y se aprovecha de ese momento tan estresante; él desea sacarla a patadas de la casa, pero sin duda alguna necesita la mano de su sucesora.

_La situación es un poco, demasiado, embarazosa._

-Como le mencione anteriormente, su hijo no es la única opción que me queda, Lord Alvin me ha hablado mucho de su heredero y lo considero buen partido para mi pequeña Astrid que está por cumplir 16 años – Alberta mira critica el estudio y no parece disgustarle.

-Y ¿Qué piensa hacer Duquesa?- Estoico entrelaza los dedos de ambas manos para recargar los codos en el escritorio que sostiene dos pilas pequeñas de papeles y demás. Alberta sonríe complacida por la pregunta.

-Pienso darles tiempo a ambos jóvenes para pasar tiempo de calidad con Astrid y determinar con quien contraerá matrimonio, les hare el honor de proporcionarles una invitación a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi niña donde anunciare al futuro integrante de la familia Hofferson dentro de dos meses más, no lo olvide… esto es ya una competencia por la mano de la hermosa Astrid Hofferson – Alberta se pone de pie, e inclina la cabeza en forma de despedida.

-Tuffnut – llama al lacayo que desde un principio permaneció fuera del despacho, la puerta se abre y muestra el rostro del joven sirviente –Escolta a la Duquesa de Bedfordshire directo a su carroza y busca a Ruffnut para que llame a la Señorita Astrid –

-Sí señor, en seguida- Alberta camina lenta y elegante hacia la puerta, deteniéndose justo en el marco donde muestra a Estoico una sonrisa macabra.

-Con su permiso Conde Estoico, en unas semanas la invitación le será enviada, así que por favor recíbala con gusto –

**.**

**.**

El silencio parece convertirse en mal tercio pues la pareja no ha mencionado nada mas después de la declaración que Hiccup realizo acerca de sus aspiraciones, a lo cual el muchacho se arrepiente profundamente.

-Dime, Astrid ¿Qué quieres tu? – Astrid detiene su caminar en seco, tanto que hiso creer a Hiccup que en algún momento lo reprendería por la pregunta… pero nada ocurre, Hiccup fija su vista en Astrid que parece ensimismada observando el adoquinado del piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Yo quiero… quiero- la joven balbucea una y otra vez las mismas palabras confundiendo, una vez más, al Haddock que, una vez más, se arrepiente por su ingenuidad. Para suerte de ambos, Ruffnut a parece interrumpiendo el desagradable momento.

-Señorita Astrid, la carroza ya ha sido preparada y la Duquesa la llama, si me permite…- Astrid asiente, se vuelve hace Hiccup e inclina la cabeza despidiéndose.

-A sido un gusto conocerlo joven Haddock, espero que no encontremos de nuevo en condiciones menos estresante…con su permiso, me despido – la joven anuncia a la mucama que le indique el camino y dando la vuelta a uno de los pasillo desaparece de la vista de Hiccup que suspira aliviado.

Hiccup observa el jardín de rosas por dentro de los ventanales y admira cara especie de planta, su atención se centra en una grupo de rosas blancas, no precisamente en _"ellas"_ si no en el pequeño botón rojo que apenas y se nota entre las deslumbrante belleza de las demás ya frescas y completamente desplegadas. Se imagina así mismo como un diminuto boton, distinto, tan distinto a los demás pero sin encontrar aun su lugar, él lo sabe; su vida, toda hecha un complicado rompecabezas… solo hace falta encontrar donde encajar perfectamente.

Decidido a descansar Hiccup se encamina a su alcoba pero algo lo detiene, algo que califica como un mal presentimiento; tropieza con la alfombra de las escaleras por no prestar atención al camino, no obstante la incomodidad de haber olvidado algo lo encierra en su propia mente.

No es hasta que se recostó en el camastro ceñido en terciopelo, dormitando por el cansancio que aquello que tanto lo agobia resurge desde los confines de su subconsciente:

"_Es frío es cálido_

_Es blanco y es oscuro_

_Es piedra y es cera_

_Pero su verdadera naturaleza es la carne_

_Y su color es el rojo"._

Que importaba, ya después encontraría la repuesta al acertijo, conoce a una persona experta en esto, de seguro él lo ayudara, después de todo, han sido amigos desde la infancia.

**.**

**.**

Alvin toma el rifle que descansa a uno de los costados de la chimenea y apunta directamente a la sombra que genera el ardiente fuego. Una figura dentro de la oscuridad parece moverse ágilmente, una enorme figura que parece acecharlo como se dé una indefensa presa se tratase. La mano tiemblas nerviosamente revelando el temor en el interior de Alvin:

-¡No te atrevas!... te lo juro, ¡Si te acercas disparo! –la figura parece apoyarse en la pared para saltar directamente al piso y volverse algo más pequeño a su masa anterior.

-¿Y crees que eso me consumará algún daño? Lo has intentado una vez, ¿Te arriesgaras de nuevo? – la burla en la voz denota orgullo y superioridad por igual, y Alvin parece aceptar rápidamente que no tiene ninguna ventaja en ese momento; baja el rifle e inhala profundamente para hablar:

-Confió en que no harás nada estúpido esta vez, podrás hacer tus extrañas rondas fuera de la mansión, podrás no llegar una noche o dos pero lo que de verdad te prohíbo es que te expongas antes de tiempo, me hare cargo de acecinar a las personas que nos descubran y te aseguro que me encomendare de desasearme de "_esa cosa"_ si no estás dispuesto a ayudar ¿Escuchaste? –

-Por mi libertad lo que sea, solo recuerde que no es el único que tiene el pode suficiente para ganar – La sombra de desliza por las tinieblas hasta volar por una de las enormes ventanas, perdiéndose entre la noche y la maleza del bosque.

-Por supuesto que tienes poder… pero también posees una debilidad, aquí el juego es encontrar cual es, lo juro por mi vida que algún día estarás bajo mi completo control…_ bestia_ -

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios en especial a _MinamotoKaoru_ y _Lauleed_ por sus reviews tan largos, me encanta cuando los comentarios son largos, literalmente grite cuando lei ambos, de verdad. **

**Tambien gracias a _ValGzzRed_ y _Sakuyachan17_ por ser tan fieles desde el comienzo de fic, siempre dejando un comentario, gracias. **

**Y ahora que estoy de vaciones espero publicar cada dia, no lo prometo pero si lo intentare. Todo sea por ustedes amadas lectoras... oh! si hay por ahi un hombre que me avise por favor, no quiero ser una persona discriminatoria ;)**

**SAYNARA! ^-^/**


	5. Es Frio es Calido

**Capitulo dedicado a: Lauleed**

* * *

_**::Cronicas de una Passion::**_

_By_

_**Lady Darkness Phantom.**_

_**.**_

_**::Capitulo 4::**_

_Es Frio es Calido_

_-Señor, joven Haddock… mi nombre es Astrid Hofferson hija del Duque y la Duquesa de Bedfordshire un placer conocerlos, esperamos ser bien recibidas en su hogar aquí en Yorkshire –_

_**.**_

_Astrid se maravilla profundamente por la facilidad que tiene el muchacho para dibujarle una sonrisa en su duro rostro; su madre a tratado con tantos que esas situaciones de relacionarse con hombres ya no le parecen ni en mínimo divertidas, pero para todo hay una excepción_

_**.**_

_-Señor Estoico, permítame decirle que su hijo me parece un poco… como expresarlo… fuera de lugar ¿Comprende? –_

_**.**_

_-Como le mencione anteriormente, su hijo no es la única opción que me queda, Lord Alvin me ha hablado mucho de su heredero y lo considero buen partido para mi pequeña Astrid que está por cumplir 16 años –_

_-Y ¿Qué piensa hacer Duquesa?-_

_-Pienso darles tiempo a ambos jóvenes para pasar tiempo de calidad con Astrid y determinar con quien contraerá matrimonio, les hare el honor de proporcionarles una invitación a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi niña donde anunciare al futuro integrante de la familia Hofferson dentro de dos meses más-_

_**.**_

_-Por mi libertad lo que sea, solo recuerde que no es el único que tiene el pode suficiente para ganar –_

_-Por supuesto que tienes poder… pero también posees una debilidad, aquí el juego es encontrar cual es, lo juro por mi vida que algún día estarás bajo mi completo control… bestia –_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Escucha unos golpes ligeros, tan ligeros que hasta le provocan mas sueño del que debería tener a esas horas de la mañana, no quiere despertar pero alguien parece contradecirlo en ese contexto y no considera querer resignarse hasta verlo fuera de la cama.

-Joven Haddock –lo llaman desde el otro lado de la puerta –Ya es de mañana joven, despierte, voy a pasar para prepararle la bañera – Hiccup toma asiento al borde del jergón y se da cuenta de inmediato que ni se tomo las molestias de cambiarse ese pesado traje a algo un poco más fresco y ligero durante la noche. El crujido viejo y dañado de la puerta llega a su cabeza como un agudo dolor que apenas y puede soportar obligándolo a recostarse de nuevo en el camastro a medio tender.

Con los ojos cerrado logra percibir los movimientos rápidos y eficaces de la mucama que camina de un lugar a otro preparando el baño que definitivamente se reúsa a utilizar. Dando pasos pesados, torpes y poco calculadores Hiccup se encamina a la pila ignorando a la sirvienta que parece darle gracia la situación en la que se encuentra el joven.

-Vaya torpe –instantáneamente se cubre la boca con el mantel de su uniforme y gira bulliciosa hacia el "señorito" que para su sorpresa parece querer estallar a carcajadas apoyado en el marco de la puerta, la mujer no considerar más opciones que desear profundamente que la tierra la tragase sin conjetura alguna. Hiccup no soporta más y una instintiva carcajada surge de su garganta:

-Sa-sabía que, que tu no-no – de nuevo, las risotadas no se hacen esperar y evitan que el joven Haddock termine su frase completamente descontrolado y fuera de sí. Desde que conoció a ese par de gemelos, siempre, siempre tuvo en mente que no eran lo que aparentaban y ¡¿Quién diría que estaba en lo correcto?!

Ruffnut se fastidia de las burlas y lanza _"accidentalmente" _un taburete para llamar la atención de aquel que se regodea de ella; mas que molesta está asustada por la reacción de su rector, ¿No es común castigar a tus sirvientes por falta de respeto? Al menos eso fue lo que le enseñaron y esa regla no parece encajar en ese incomodo momento. Hiccup parece reaccionar ante tal ataque de furia y detiene poco a poco sus holgorios hasta dejar como rastro una inocente sonrisa; mantienen ambos la mirada como si aquellas condiciones se tratasen de un simple reto para conocer quien parpadearía primero aun siendo que cada individuo se encuentra a cada extremo de la enorme habitación.

-Tranquila – trata de serenar a la muchacha que perece rehusarse a ceder –No quería molestarte, solo me alegra saber que no soy el único miserable aquí – Ruffnut inconscientemente alza una de sus cejas sin entender por completo el comportamiento de otro ¿Quién demonios le había dicho que era una miserable?

-¿Por qué piensas así? – pregunta intranquila, no es miserable pero eso no la convierte en la persona más feliz del mundo, ella junto a su hermano no han vivido lo suficiente como para calificar aquella existencia como clemente o maldita.

-Por favor, no soy idiota… -baja la cabeza afligido – no como los demás piensan – de nuevo toma una posición orgullosa – y se que tanto tu como tu hermano no son conformes con su vida– Ruff rechina los dientes y corre furiosa hacia el hijo del conde Haddock que de un instante a otro ya reside encerrado dentro del baño recargado en la puerta de madera con mirada partícipe del sufrimiento de los gemelos Thorston. Siente el golpe cargado de enojo y desesperación que da la muchacha al otro lado de la puerta.

-Tú, pequeño zángano hijo de un Conde adinerado, nunca tendrás ni la más mínima idea del sufrimiento por el que hemos pasado, la riqueza de tu padre te escribe un futuro seguro sin que tu tomes la pluma y nosotros hasta nos empeñamos en crear la tinta con nuestras propias manos, es difícil… - suspira – Lo espero abajo joven, su padre se ha marchado pero su desayuno estará listo en unos momentos más, por favor, dese prisa - Hiccup espera hasta escuchar el sonido del portón cerrarse.

-Créeme que es también complicado el pensar que es lo que vas a escribir para tu futuro –

**.**

**. **

Tres hombres se mantienen de pie alrededor de algo que él no alcanza a observar. Sus pasos sobre la madera y rastros quemados de lo que antes era una enorme industria de lana crujen, llamando la atención de los hombres que le dan la espalda. Los individuos se giran hacia el Conde y se quitan los sombreros de copa que descansan sobre sus cabezas en signo de saludo y respeto hacia su cabecilla.

-Señor Estoico, nos causa mucha tranquilidad saber que tuvo la oportunidad de venir, se lo agradecemos – le saluda el más pequeño y regordete de los hombres, Mulch, acompañado de otros integrante de Scotland Yard, Bucket y Spitelou Jorgenson, este ultimo Vizconde de las tierras de Cumbria y además, hermano del Conde de Yorkshire. Estoico se acerca altivo hacia el tercio y saluda firme de mano a cada uno presente agradeciendo por su presencia.

-Por el contrario, es bueno saber que cuento con ustedes –este se abre paso para admirar ese _"algo"_ que los nobles admiraban anteriormente –Y ¿Qué tenemos?- su voz se hace ronca al no divisar nada en el paraje de restos chamuscados y derrocados.

-Pues, los excavadores han encontrado… desconciertos por todo el terreno de la fabrica de los señores Wickham – se explica Mulch al tiempo en el que se inclina para apartar un pedazo de madera corroída. El conde considera no entender la indirecta.

-¿Desconciertos? –

-Sí, parecen ser simples pedruscos pero no lo aseguran aun – Spitelou introduce su mano en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su abrigo pardo y rebusca con calma hasta extraer una bolsita de una sutil tela que al tocarla, el conde se Yorkshire se sorprendió por su extrema ligereza; pero más que eso, le toma más importancia a lo que esta contenía… como su compañero lo dijo, a simple vista parecía ser solo una sencilla y corriente piedra, pero ¿Negra?; un color peculiar para ser una… que él hubiera visto antes. –Ya veo… ¿Cuántas de estas han encontrado? – Pregunta impaciente.

-Han sido tres exactamente –responde Spitelou –una se encontró en el establo del rebaño de la ovejas, otra en las albenderas y la ultima la poseía la señora Wickham pero se ha negado a responder su procedencia – Estoico se toca la barba pensativo y observa la piedra; la imagen de su hijo se le viene rápidamente a la mente.

-¿Podría llevarme esta? Mi hijo es bueno en este tipo de cosas, espero y pueda ayudarnos un poco – Spitelou le lanza una, mirada de desaprobación de manera desapercibida,_ "Es inútil" _piensa él, no… no solo él, sino que la mayoría de Inglaterra delibera igual, el muchacho a demostrado ser muy socarrón en el medio de sociedad y aceptación, para explicarlo mejor, hace lo que se la da la gana y según parece a los ojos de muchos, Estoico no hace nada para corregirlo.

-Cl-claro señor –habla Mulch algo indeciso ante la decisión de su superior.

-Gracias, ¿Algo más señores? –cuestiona

-_Milord_, por favor, le rogamos que hable seriamente con la esposa del Vizconde Wickham, tenemos que saber donde encontró este material o si no se le acusara de estar vinculada en el crimen –Estoico asiente y camina acompañado de los tres hombres hacia su carroza; antes de subir y retirarse a la mansión Wickham, Spitelou, su hermano, lo toma del hombro y habla.

-Mi familia vendrá de visita en dos semanas más, por la celebración de la señorita Hofferson en un mes – baja el tono de voz para que los otros dos no se beban sus palabras claramente –Sera mejor que controles a Hiccup, sería desastroso que echara a perder su compromiso, ¿No lo crees, _hermano_? – Estoico asiente con el ceño fruncido y cierra fuertemente la puerta. El cochero pone en marcha los caballos negros.

Estoico por primera vez en su vida piensa en que, tal vez, solo tal vez… su hijo no deba de ser el heredero de todo lo que, por ahora, le pertenece al gran Conde Estoico Haddock.

**.**

**. **

El clima de Inglaterra es generalmente húmedo y frio, pero por alguna razón esa mañana no le es tan desagradable como solía serlo en días pasados; llega a suponer que los días no son malos en sí, sino que él los convierte en días malos por su pesimista humor y claro, por que estar encerrado no es precisamente su imagen de vida placentera y alegre que desde pequeño desea tener.

Camina tranquilo por el borde de la carretera seguro de sí mismo para arreglárselas de cualquier problema. Gente por aquí, gente por allá y comerciantes por todos lados es lo que anima su estado de confort, saber que tiene libertad y aprovecharla todo lo que sea posible; por un momento de su vida se siente libre de ser quien es, nada de miradas extrañamente afiladas por parte de nobles y conocidos adinerados que desean acecinarlo con un simple tronar de dedos.

Ve a una pareja matrimonial caminar pacifica y desapercibida a uno de sus costado, la mujer tomada cómodamente del brazo de su esposo que con la otra mano mantiene en alto a su pequeño hijo que Hiccup le aproxima unos cuatro o cinco años de edad. Por unos momentos la envidia acomete sus pensamientos pero se desvanece casi tan rápido como llego. Continúa su caminata sin preocuparse de llegar tarde a su destino; introduce su mano en el bolcillo de su chaleco marrón y suspira aliviado de encontrarse aun con un papelito arrugado.

-¡Cuidado! –escucha desde la cima de la calle inclinada; levanta la cabeza encontrándose con una galera repleta de cajas que se desliza camino abajo directamente hacia él, no hace más que cubrirse con sus brazos creyendo que ese día tal vez no llegue a casa tan pronto como le había asegurado a Gobber. Inesperadamente solo se sintió arrastrado hacia uno de los lúgubres callejones para evitar ser golpeado por la galera y que esta siga su camino sin interrupciones; Hiccup observa hacia el bocacalle encontrando a unos hombres corriendo directamente a ofrecerle ayuda al anciano dueño de la carreta.

Toma asiento en un barril y respira agitado escuchado a otra persona crispar y maldecir.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre caminar en medio del vial y encima distraerte y cerrar los ojos?! –_"Esa voz" _sin contenerse se pone de pie sorprendido por el carácter oportuno del joven –Que bueno que decidí seguirte, de lo contrario estarias embarrado en el empedrado de la callejuela – le sermonea como si fueran bastante obvias sus palabras.

-¿Me seguiste hasta aquí por tu propia cuenta y te atreves a reclamarme? ¿Quién te crees que eres, eh?- se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda al joven durante un tiempo en el que parece reflexionar.

-No lo pude evitar, usted casi es asesinado por un lobo el día de ayer, no dude que el humano puede llagar a ser un animal aun más peligroso y vulgar- un _"Me preocupo por usted"_ se ha escondido entre todas esas palabras que Hiccup sabe descifrar hábilmente.

-Tu… -Hiccup camina hacia el muchacho reconociéndolo de inmediato, su voz es esperanzada –Me salvaste de nuevo… – se deja llevar por la emoción y la adrenalina y cierra los ojos llevando sus manos al rostro del joven más alto que sigue con la sotana ocultándole el rostro -Por que te preocupas por mi - Hiccup acaricia la suave y cremosa piel con sus pulgares sintiendo la tención inmediata en el cuerpo de su salvador.

-No… no haga eso –un brillo de suplica se nota a través de sus palabras pero no deja de lado el tono sensual que expresa en su voz. Hiccup siendo una cabeza más bajo que el joven percibe claramente sus labios y un deseo de acariciarlos le recorre su cuerpo. El aliento de los jóvenes es visible por el frio en el ambiente y el calor entre sus cuerpos.

-¿Por… que? – pregunta con un quejido Hiccup encaminándose lentamente a su boca listo para el contacto. Siente un par de manos posarse sobre sus cintura y bruscamente es acorralado entre la fría pared de piedra y el caliente cuerpo del otro hombre que de pronto lo abraza con extrema necesidad. Hiccup se sostiene de una de las cajas de madera inspirando acaloradamente.

-Por que después no podre contenerme – La palabras llegan a los oídos del oji-verde como una duda que no puede contestar ¿Contenerse de qué? Hiccup se va resbalando lentamente de sus manos y lo oprime contra su cuerpo más firmemente –Por favor, deje esto y póngase de pie joven Haddock –Hiccup oculta su rostro en el pecho de su rescatador.

-Yo… yo… -parece pensar lo que va a decir con un poco de desilusión –tienes razón –con dificultad y ayuda del joven se equilibra para ponerse de pie y hacer como si lo anterior no hubiese pasado jamás –Gracias – le regala una de sus mejores sonrisas y salen del callejón intentado no llamar mucho la atención.

Hiccup camina hundido en sus abstracciones, mientras que el muchacho _"sin nombre"_ no aparta la mirada de la delgada figura del Haddock, vigilando como si con cada uno de sus movimientos fuera capaz de lastimarse a sí mismo. Pasa el tiempo, continúan transitando por los pobres barrios de Yorkshire, y para el joven peli-negro es como si no tuvieran un rumbo fijo.

- Si me permite, joven Haddock ¿A dónde se dirige? –no recibe respuesta y vuelve a pregunta si embargo obtiene la mismo respuesta nada; el muchacho si parece estar perdido en su mente -¡Hiccup! – grita llamando instantáneamente la atención del chico que se detiene en seco y ambos tropezaron. Se pusieron de pie e Hiccup agacho la cabeza, avergonzado, encontrando un pliego de papel doblado y maltratado en el tramo de la calle que fue pisoteado un par de veces, Hiccup lo recogió y leyó… aparentaba ser una carta:

_De: Elena_

_Para: Toothless_

La letra era ligera y elegante, como si la pluma apenas y hubiera tocado el pergamino antes pulcro y presentable; cualquiera que haiga permitido que la carta de una dama fuera maltratada de tal forma no es considerado un caballero… de un abrir y cerrar de ojos el papel desapareció de su posesión y reapareció en las manos del joven encubierto que lo amparo un par de veces atrás.

-No es nada cortes tomar cosas ajenas joven Haddock – el muchacho gurdo la carta en el bolcillo de sus pantalones negros e invita a Hiccup a que continuar con su caminata. _"Toothless" _recuerda el destinatario, ¿Toothless? ¿Ese es su nombre? Y ¿Quién es Elena? ¿Por qué y de donde la conoce?

-Chimuelo – susurra divertido.

-¿Qué? – Pregunta Toothless desde atrás -¿De qué se ríe?- cuestiona de nuevo extrañado de la nueva actitud que el otro toma.

-Nada, no es nada – incorpora su espalda y apura el paso –Rápido, que casi hemos llegado – Toothless suelta un bufido resignado y hasta esos momentos se da cuenta de que su destino es una zona pesquera en el muelle de un lago.

-Joven Haddock ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- la madera cruje bajo sus pisadas, el olor a pescado se distingue demasiado a comparación con el de la tierra húmeda y el frio se vuelve más denso. Ambos hombres caminan en dirección a una choza al otro lado del muelle y una vez en la puerta le pide a Toothless que se quede fuera para después dar tres ligeros toques a la portezuela.

-Aquí podre descifrar tus palabras más rápidamente, después de todo no mencionaste nada sobre pedir ayuda a un viejo amigo ¿Verdad?- Hiccup sonríe mostrándole un papelito y su acompañante hace puños sus manos. Tolerante al pedido del joven Haddock, Toothless se dirige silencioso a uno de los costados de la casa y se recarga en la pared.

Unos pesados pasos se escuchan dentro de la choza y el chirrido de la puerta alerta a Hiccup atento a que a su acompañante no se le ocurriera salir de su _"escondite" _

-Joven Haddock–saluda el rubio tendiendo su mano hacia el castaño.

-No me llames así Fishlegs, somos amigos ¿No? – Toothless no percibe más que el portazo al cerrarse la tranquera con unos deseos indiscutibles de que Hiccup salga de ese lugar de inmediato.

* * *

_**Me pidieron un poco mas de ToothlessXHiccup asi que aqui lo tienen, me gusto mucho como quedo pero ustedes tienen la ultima palabra :3**_

_**Como lo mencione antes, el capitulo es dedicado a Lauleed por su reviews tan largos que ¡ME ENCANTAN! entre mas largos mas los amo ^-^ pero no voy a olvidar a los que me son fieles durante estos cuatro capitulos anteriores:**_

_**Sakuyachan17, MinamotoKaoru, ValGzzRed **_

_**Como no quererlos con sus comentarios tan inspiradores. Les debo una disculpa por la tardanza y me sobran escusas, ya veran.**_

_**LISTA DE ESCUSAS DE SHATARA**_

_**1- Mi compu termino con virus y me desanime por completo TT-TT**_

_**2- No recogi mi lap en el local el dia que deveria y me desanime otra vez TT-TT**_

_**3- Mi musa me abandono por no recoger mi compu a tiempo y de nuevo me desanime TT-TT**_

_**5-Por fin mi musa me perdono y sali de viaje por dos dias, y me desanime por completo TT-TT  
**_

_**Si, lo se, no son buenas razones pero aqui esta, no mas largo, pero tampoco mas corto, pero aqui esta. Espero y les guste :)**_

_**SAYONARA! ^-^/**_


	6. Trampa y Supervivencia

**Capitulo dedicado a: ** **VampireDarkRogueWind**

* * *

_**::Cronicas de una Passion::**_

_By_

_**Shatara-Helle**_

_**.**_

_**::Capitulo 5::**_

_**Trampa y Supervivencia**_

_-Pues, los excavadores han encontrado… desconciertos por todo el terreno de la fabrica de los__ señores Wickham__ – se explica Mulch al tiempo en el que se inclina para apartar un pedazo de madera corroída. El conde considera no entender la indirecta._

_-¿Desconciertos? –_

_**.**_

_-Milord, por favor, le rogamos que hable seriamente con la esposa del Vizconde Wickham, tenemos que saber donde encontró este material o si no se le acusara de estar vinculada en el crimen –_

_**.**_

_-Mi familia vendrá de visita en dos semanas más, por la celebración de la señorita Hofferson en un mes – baja el tono de voz para que los otros dos no se beban sus palabras claramente –Sera mejor que controles a Hiccup, sería desastroso que echara a perder su compromiso, ¿No lo crees, hermano? –_

_**.**_

_-Tu… -Hiccup camina hacia el muchacho reconociéndolo de inmediato, su voz es esperanzada –Me salvaste de nuevo… – se deja llevar por la emoción y la adrenalina y cierra los ojos llevando sus manos al rostro del joven más alto que sigue con la sotana ocultándole el rostro -Porque te preocupas por mi - Hiccup acaricia la suave y cremosa piel con sus pulgares sintiendo la tención inmediata en el cuerpo de su salvador._

_**.**_

_-No… no haga eso – _

_-¿Por… que? –_

_-Por que después no podre contenerme –_

_**.**_

_Encuentra un pliego de papel doblado y maltratado en el tramo de la calle que fue pisoteado un par de veces, Hiccup lo recoge y lee… aparentaba ser una carta:_

_De: Elena_

_Para: Toothless_

_**.**_

_-Joven Haddock–saluda el rubio tendiendo su mano hacia el castaño._

_-No me llames así Fishlegs, somos amigos ¿No? – Toothless no percibe más que el portazo al cerrarse la tranquera con unos deseos indiscutibles de que Hiccup salga de ese lugar de inmediato. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hiccup se interna en la choza húmeda y oscura que solamente es iluminada por un par de velas que son posicionadas de esquina a esquina de manera perpendicular a la puerta principal. El moblaje del interior consiste solamente en una mesa con dos bancos hechos a mano, dos camas y una cajonera del tamaño de Hiccup. Fishlegs se apresura a quitar un plato y vaso sobre la mesa y los lanza por la ventana, abandonándolos en un cubo de madera repleto de agua; el muchacho más joven sonríe cariñoso y complacido por la actuación del otro.

-Joven Haddock, siéntese por favor –invita Fishlegs acercando un banco hacia Hiccup que con mucho gusto asiente a su petición -¿Qué le ha traído hasta aquí joven Haddock? –pregunta acomodándose en el banquillo sobrante. Hiccup suspira condescendiente:

-No me llames así Fishlegs, mientras yo esté aquí contigo no son necesarias las formalidades… es incomodo – Fishlegs le sonríe avergonzado.

-Créame que es aun mas incomodo no respetar al salvador de tu familia… permítame mostrarle mi gratitud, siquiera eso –Para Hiccup, Fishlegs llega a ser un poco dramático respecto a los temas sentimentales pero eso no lo considera protervo, no para él, pues, de alguna forma Fishlegs le es una muestra de que aun con el corazón mas frio y rígido se tiene sentimientos que algún día se tendrán que enfrentar. Hiccup asiente; Fishlegs suspira –Le daré toda la ayuda posible –

Hiccup no se da cuenta que el mendrugo de octavilla mal cortada reposa presionada en su mano derecha, hasta que cae en cuanta de la razón de su llegada después de pasar el umbral de la choza, hace un esfuerzo por planchar el papel con ambas manos y se lo entrega a Fishlegs quien entorna los ojos para distinguir las letras a medio borrar.

-¿De dónde ha sacado esto joven Haddock? – Hiccup hace una mueca de desazón por no tener una buena fachada para aquella pregunta.

-Un… un libro, este, encontré un libro que tiene… esto –señala la octavilla –en la primera pagina, y aun no sé lo que quiere decir… ¿Podrías ayudarme? –Su acompañante de pone de pie y traza un camino de la mesa hasta la cajonera en donde rebusca sacando libros, ropa y demás cachivaches dejándolo volar por el sitio.

-Esto… no es una adivinanza cualquiera –su voz hace eco por tener la cabeza en el fondo del cajón –esta ha sido creada… por el reconocido mago Merlín… -Su mano se infiltra hasta el fondo de la caja -¡Aquí esta!- festeja triunfante.

-¿Merlín? – el nombre parece encajar con algo en su subconsciente pero prefiere centrarse en otras vicisitudes.

-¡Sí! ¿No… no lo conoce? – a Hiccup se le encienden las mejillas por la mirada extrañamente acusadora que Fishlegs le dirige. Niega con la cabeza un par de veces y pide con la mirada que le explique.

"_Según algunas leyendas, Merlín fue engendrado por un demonio, un espíritu corrupto que se unió ilícitamente a una monja;__creado al principio para atraer a los humanos al lado oscuro que todo hombre guarda, pero al crecer decidió hacer precisamente lo contrario: se convirtió en guía espiritual de su época, y en consejero de diferentes reyes, como el usurpador Vortigern, Aurelius Ambrosius, Uther Pendragon y el famoso Arturo de Camelot._

_Se decía que Merlín tenía contactos con las hadas, los gnomos, e incluso con los dragones; se le considera el único hombre que se ganó el respeto y la admiración de estos monstruos, no sólo por su bondad y sabiduría sino por sus dotes artísticos que los demostró en un Certamen representados en esta adivinanza que por desgracia nadie ha podido descifrar"_

Hiccup se desilusiona al escuchar lo último del relato de su acompañante; siente una mano en su hombro y observa la mirada de apoyo que le brinda Fishlegs:

-Que nadie lo haiga descifrado aun no quiere decir que no sea capaz de ayudarlo ¿Verdad? – el más robusto de los jóvenes se apresura a colocar el papel sobre la mesa y le atentamente los primeros versos:

"_Es frío es cálido_

_Es blanco y es oscuro_

_Es piedra y es cera"_

-Es como si se contradijera –reflexiona Fishlegs –como si quisiera ser frio e indiferente pero a la vez no pudiera lograrlo ¿me entiende? – Pone los ojos en Hiccup que alza una ceja –_"Es blanco y es oscuro" _no es puro pero tampoco mefítico, como si se refiriera a un color grisáceo y estuviera en el centro de la balanza – el joven Haddock parece entrar un poco en razón con la mirada iluminada –_"Es piedra y es cera" _la piedra en difícil de perforar, por el contrario la cera es suave; la piedra no se enciende con el fuego, sin embargo la cera prende con una chispa de calor – Hiccup asiente seguidas veces con la cabeza pero de forma lenta.

"_Pero su verdadera naturaleza es la carne"_

-Merlín no parece haber querido darle doble sentido a esta frase –esta vez habla Hiccup -¿Crees que se refiera a algo verdaderamente hecho de carne? – Fishlegs sitúa su mano en la barbilla, pensativo.

-No lo creo, pero tome ese punto como importante, si no lo encuentra váyase por otro camino… Merlín fue un hombre repleto de acertijos y conocimientos, tal vez el conoció un material que nosotros aun no descubrimos -

"_Y su color es el rojo"_

-Piensa Fishlegs ¿Qué es rojo? – pregunto Hiccup con la satisfacción a flor de piel.

-Las rosas–

-¿Qué más? piensa-

-¡La sangre! –

-¿La sangre? –Hiccup se mantiene mirando el papel, tal vez, la adivinanza no sea solo una adivinanza sino, una reflexión que Merlín se hiso así mismo… sobre el humano.

**.**

**.**

Dos voces religadas y alegres llegan hasta sus oídos después del típico chirrido de la madera arcaica, instintivamente alza la cabeza para asegurarse de que una de esas voces pertenezca a Hiccup; suspira aliviado al saber que, aparentemente, se trata del joven Haddock. Aun oculto, da dos pasos hacia atrás al divisar gran figura detrás de su protegido y lo examina con ojo crítico, se detiene al instante al darse cuenta de que una lustrosa sonrisa se pasea por el rostro del joven castaño imitando sus movimientos… el también sonríe con satisfacción.

-Gracias Fishlegs, sabía que podía confiar en ti –una risita nerviosa sale de los labios del contrario por el alago de Hiccup y juguetea con sus dedos como si se debatiera consigo mismo.

-No… gracias a usted, mi familia a dado un segundo paso para mejorar nuestra condición de vida, me gustaría que siguiera contando conmigo para cualquier otra cosa –el joven Haddock asiente conmovido por su respuesta y asiente agradeciendo aquella petición.

-Dalo por hecho – le extiende la manos que se asemeja minúscula a comparación con la de Fishlegs – Espero pronto encontrarte de nuevo, amigo – sin más da media vuelta y disimula darle una mirada a Toothless para que le siguiera por otro camino; este afirma a regañadientes y le da la vuelta completa a la pequeña choza para internarse en los arbustos a la orilla del riachuelo y acompañar a Hiccup con su caminata de regreso.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué encontraste? – pregunta Toothless ya alejados del muelle pesquero. Hiccup le lanza una expresión maliciosa como señal de que no piensa decirle nada –Ya entiendo… así que, no piensas contestarme jamás… ¿Me puedo dar ya como vencedor del juego? – Hiccup le mira con obviedad y la da un ligero golpe con el codo; ambos sonríen.

-No te dejare ganar, no aun, aun me queda orgullo que preservar –

**.**

**.**

Recorre el tramo de terreno que conforma la choza recogiendo los cacharros sacados de su cajonera hace solo unos cuantos minutos, va de aquí para allá esperando que a _"esa persona"_ aun no se le ocurra aparecer. ¿Por qué el joven Haddock está con un hombre como aquel? ¿Ambos saben el peligro que corren con el simple hecho de conocerse? Un miedo áspero le recorre por completo al escuchar unos golpes que casi derrumban le puerta de su morada… preso de terror se apresura a abrir para encontrarse con él.

-Bi-bienvenido, amo – su voz temblorosa le cala en la cabeza a Alvin y lo toma del pescuezo, apartándolo bruscamente del tablado. Fishlegs patalea desesperado por tocar el suelo que sus píes perdieron y recuperar el aire que va desapareciendo.

-Déjate de tonterías y dime, ¿A que han venido? – Fishlegs señala con los ojos a sus manos alrededor de su cuello rogándole que las aparte de inmediato. Alvin lanza un bufido y lo deja libre; Fishlegs se dirige al armario aclarándose la garganta y de nuevo lo escudriña hasta dar con lo requerido. Le muestra un libro al Lord.

-Al parecer está jugando con sus raíces esperando a que el joven Haddock descifre su llamado de auxilio –Alvin toma el libro y arranca la primera pagina con el poema escrito.

-Asegúrate de que el muchacho regrese de lo contrario me veré forzado a quitarles las tierras, ¿Me escuchaste? –Fishlegs asiente y guarde la esperanza a que sus disculpan lleguen hasta donde Hiccup se encuentre en esos momentos.

**.**

**.**

Maniobrar nunca la ha sido tan sencillo en su corta vida pero en esas situaciones en las que tenga que pasar desapercibida por entre los corredores, salones y habitaciones que consienten la mansión de su padre, es realmente necesario para evitar chismes que lleguen más lejos de lo esperado. Estando tras una cortina con la respiración agitada, rodeado de asalariados calumniadores caminando de aquí para allá, no es la situación que espera tener a favor precisamente.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- Hiccup traga en seco al reconocer la voz de Tuffnut –Sal de una vez si no quieres que llame a las autoridades – Hiccup de pronto siente que no tiene más salidas que revelarse y rogarle a Tuffnut que lo ayude de aquella situación. Asoma rápidamente la cabeza por uno de los lados de la cortina para asegurarse de que el joven lo reconociera el cual solo mantuvo la boca abierta hasta más no poder y asegurándose que nadie lo escuchara exclamo:

-¡¿Joven Haddock?! ¡¿Qué hace a…?!- Hiccup lo toma repentinamente del brazo y lo adentra del otro lado de la cortina quedando peligrosamente unidos, tanto que el calor en el cuerpo de Tuffnut comenzaba a acrecentar.

-Necesito tu ayuda – susurra el más pequeño y lanza otra mirada hacia el pasillo. Tuffnut desde su altura observa el cabello castaño de Hiccup y su rostro plasmado de preocupación; la incomodidad lo envuelve de nuevo al sentir el roce de las manos del señorito en su pecho y sus mejillas son pintadas por un leve color rosado. Perdido y completamente resignado, suspira y asiente. Hiccup sonríe agradecido y se dirige hacia la ventana solicitando ayuda a Tuffnut para abrirlas sin originar ni un exiguo sonido.

Tuffnut encandilado por el sor tardío se sostiene del marco de la puerta y no reacciona hasta escuchar un golpe sordo fuera de las paredes de la residencia, para su sorpresa, el joven Haddock se encuentra desplomado en el empedrado del jardín denigrando su falta de experiencia deportiva, se apresura para ayudarlo a levantarse recargando su estomago en el ventanal y de nuevo, estando tan contiguo al cuerpo de su amo, el nerviosismo le gana la partida abandonando de nuevo a Hiccup en el suelo. Eso le genera una sonrisa.

-Olvídalo, yo puedo solo –rechaza el segundo intento de ayuda apoyándose en el muro dirigiéndose hacia el burlón de Tuffnut para darle sus indicaciones –Bien, necesito que vayas a mi habitación, procura que nadie te siga, en la cómoda hay tres cajones, en el ultimo están tres sogas, átalas bien y lánzalas por la ventana de mi habitación sujetándola por el ánade de la cama… ¿escuchaste? –pregunta a Tuffnut que sigue burlándose de su caída y cambia su semblante jocoso por uno serio y arrepentido.

-Escuche, ¿Qué hago después? – pregunta desesperado.

-Nada, me dejas el resto a mí – Los ojos de Tuffnut lo miran como si fuera imposible confiar en él y dejarle el resto del trabajo -¡Puedo hacerlo! ¿Bien? Tengo casi ocho años huyendo de casa… Me miras como si fuera un niño– le da la espalda a Tuff, infla sus mejillas y cruza los brazos haciendo una pataleta; Tuffnut sorprendido y enternecido se ríe.

-Está bien, permitiere que suba por su cuenta joven Haddock – dicho esto cierra la ventanilla y desaparee por la cortina.

Hiccup se apresura a recorrer todo el ancho y largo de los muros de la casa evadiendo sirvientes y encargados de seguridad para encontrarse con la ventana de su habitación abierta y la cabeza de Tuffnut mostrándose por ella esperándolo.

-Lánzala ya… -grita el muchacho y Tuffnut se acciona al instante lanzando las sogas, atadas y aseguradas. Hiccup la toma y trepa por ella con algunas dificultades pero logra llegar sin ser encontrado in-fraganti. Unos aplausos llaman su atención y le arrancan en cansancio que lo carcome hasta los huesos, su mirada se encuentra con la de Tuff y hace un mohín de descontento.

-Te dije que me dejaras el resto a mi – demanda Hiccup.

-Y yo le dije que usted solo subiría por su cuenta, y aquí estoy… ¿Algún problema? –contraataco Tuffnut cruzándose de brazos y mirando victorioso a Hiccup.

-¿Por qué tanto problema por estar conmigo? –pregunto Hiccup indiscreto, se pone de pie y desata la soga del ánade mientras Tuffnut la recoge desde la ventana.

-No sea engreído joven Haddock, no cualquier sirviente tiene la fortuna de relacionarse de esta manera con su amo –Hiccup trata de encontrar algo de sentido en las palabras escupidas por Tuff pero nada llaga a su cabeza.

-Pero yo no soy tu amo –

-Comenzando por el hijo de tu amo es una buena estrategia… - la palabra _"insolente"_ sale de lo labios de Hiccup –Además, Ruffnut me platico le de esta mañana… no tiene que sorprenderse por mi actitud de llevarle contraria ya que ella le dijo torpe…- las últimas tres palabras las menciono con un tono cantarín y chusco que avergonzó a Hiccup –Si ya está bien, me retiro joven Haddock, pero tendrá que darme algo a cambio por mi ayuda- Hiccup no duda en reclamarle.

-¿Cómo te atreves a…? –

-Tendrá que hacerlo, de lo contrario, creo que su padre se enterara de sus aventurillas fuera del territorio… estoy ansioso por ver el rostro del gran Conde Estoico, ¿Usted no? –una grotesca carcajada retumba por la habitación atrapando a Hiccup.

-Sí, sí, ya entendí – sopla tedioso - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – tiene que hacerlo ¿no? Los problemas con su padre serian peores si ese tonto no cerraba la boca, pero que si pide dinero, no le podría dárselo así porque si aunque quisiera… solo esperaría a que reclamara su cambio y dejaría que el tiempo corriera como debe de hacerlo.

-¡Oh, no! Tengo lo que necesito ahora, pero solo recuerde que Tuffnut Thorston lo dio su mano cuando le demande algún tipo de ayuda o deseo… pero no requiero sus servicios de todas formas… no aun – sin más que decir se da vuelta y sale proclamándose como el ganador.

Y estando ahí, tirado en el piso, con la ira contenida, Hiccup se promete hacer cualquier cosa por no causarle más problemas a su padre… cualquier cosa.

* * *

**Biiiiieeeeeeennnn, el capitulo 5 ya esta aqui listo para que lo disfruten lectoras y lectores, gracias por sus comentarios:**

_**Sakuyachan17, ValGzzRed, Lauleed**_

**¡Y EL OSCAR ES PARAAAA! *musica de suspenso***

**VampireDarkRogueWind**

**Con este cap, el pequeño juego de la adivinanza entre Toothless e Hiccup se termina, en el siguiente cap anunciare la respuesta y les propongo algo:**

**Le escribire un One-shot de su pareja favorita a la persona que logre adivinar la respuesta PRIMERO, claro que muchos sabran cual es la respuesta pero solo al primero que adivine tendra su pequeño fic con todo lo que quieran que incluya ¡De su pareja favorita! **

**Que quede claro, esto no significa que se termine el fanfic, queda MUUUUUUUUUCHOOOOOOOOOOO para aburrirlos todavia XD**

**ESPERO SUS RESPUESTAS!**

**SAYONARA! ^.^/**


	7. Se acaba el juego

_**Capitulo dedicado a: MinamotoKaoru**_

* * *

_**::Cronicas de una Passion::**_

_By_

_**Shatara-Helle**_

_**.**_

_**::Capitulo 6::**_

_Se acaba el juego_

"_Es frío es cálido_

_Es blanco y es oscuro_

_Es piedra y es cera"_

_-Es como si se contradijera –reflexiona Fishlegs –como si quisiera ser frio e indiferente pero a la vez no pudiera lograrlo ¿me entiende? – Pone los ojos en Hiccup que alza una ceja_

_**.**_

"_Pero su verdadera naturaleza es la carne"_

_-Merlín no parece haber querido darle doble sentido a esta frase –esta vez habla Hiccup -¿Crees que se refiera a algo verdaderamente hecho de carne? –_

_**.**_

"_Y su color es el rojo"_

_-Piensa Fishlegs ¿Qué es rojo? – pregunto Hiccup con la satisfacción a flor de piel._

_-¡La sangre! –_

_-¿La sangre? –Hiccup se mantiene mirando el papel, tal vez, la adivinanza no sea solo una adivinanza sino, una reflexión que Merlín se hiso así mismo… sobre el humano._

_**.**_

_-Al parecer está jugando con sus raíces esperando a que el joven Haddock descifre su llamado de auxilio –Alvin toma el libro y arranca la primera pagina con el poema escrito. _

_-Asegúrate de que el muchacho regrese de lo contrario me veré forzado a quitarles las tierras, ¿Me escuchaste?_

_**.**_

_-Necesito tu ayuda – susurra el más pequeño y lanza otra mirada hacia el pasillo. Tuffnut desde su altura observa el cabello castaño de Hiccup y su rostro plasmado de preocupación; la incomodidad lo envuelve de nuevo al sentir el roce de las manos del señorito en su pecho y sus mejillas son pintadas por un leve color rosado. Perdido y completamente resignado, suspira y asiente._

_**.**_

–_Si ya está bien, me retiro joven Haddock, pero tendrá que darme algo a cambio por mi ayuda- Hiccup no duda en reclamarle._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a…? –_

_-Tendrá que hacerlo, de lo contrario, creo que su padre se enterara de sus aventurillas fuera del territorio… estoy ansioso por ver el rostro del gran Conde Estoico, ¿Usted no? –una grotesca carcajada retumba por la habitación atrapando a Hiccup._

_**.**_

_Y estando ahí, tirado en el piso, con la ira contenida, Hiccup se promete hacer cualquier cosa por no causarle más problemas a su padre… cualquier cosa._

_**.**_

_**.**_

La imponente portilla de madera se abre de par en par brindándole la vista de un interior armonioso y costoso en el que de pronto se siente estrangulado. Extrae de su cabeza el sobrero negro de copa y lo sostiene en su antebrazo para admirar por completo el salón principal revestido con una cubierta roja. Los tres candeleros abrillantados colgados a lo ancho del salón y cargados de cristal repujado elegantemente le dan a las paredes un tono dorado que contrasta con el color casi sanguíneo de la alfombra y las cortinas plegadas dando paso a la luz natural del sol de la tarde.

-Bienvenido señor- llama el mayordomo de la casa -La mayoral Wickham tendrá el honor de recibirlo en unos momentos, así que, si gusta, puede pasar al jardín para tomar el té mientras espera – Estoico hace una reverencia en agradecimiento por el acogimiento y asiente para después seguir al calvo y larguirucho lacayo. Ambos se adentran por los pasadizo hasta llegar a una puerta trasera cuadriculada y cristalizada con espejos y vidrios escarlatas y ambarinos.

Legan hasta una glorieta y Estoico toma asiento en una de las cuatro sillas alrededor de la mesa redonda de marfil cerúleo.

-Si es tan amable, por favor, espere aquí, la Vizcondesa lo atenderá en unos minutos más, mientras tanto mandare a que le preparen un te… con su permiso – una reverencia y el mayordomo se despide adentrándose de nuevo en la selecta casona.

Estoico se mantiene con la mirada en el cielo y se pierde por un tiempo, solo por minutos que al reaccionar le perecen horas viendo como una mujer con uniforme de mucama sirve el té en unas delicadas tacitas de porcelana con una lentitud que le provoca desesperación y deseos de querer marcharse de inmediato.

-Es una completa sorpresa tenerlo en nuestra casa Conde Haddock pero siéntase bienvenido – la voz femenina emerge desde a puerta cristalizada, el Conde advierte la presencia de una alta mujer con cabello negruzco recogido en un moño y simples mechones ondulados y libres retocados con el gris de unas tusas denotando la edad ya avanzada que posee; semblante elegante con ojos grandes y oscuros, labios sonrosados y nariz afilada. El largo vestido añil echo a la medida apenas si toca el enlosado del jardín y sus zapatillas chocan con el mismo retumbando a cada paso con sagacidad.

-Buenas tardes Vizcondesa Wickham, espero no ser una molestia en estos momentos – el aristócrata se pone de pie para saludar a la mujer y ella inclina la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento. Ambos toman asiento quedando cara a cara.

-No se preocupe _Milord_, aunque no lo parezca, tenemos mucho tiempo libre nosotros los Wickham, pero hablemos ¿A que ha venido usted? – el conde se aclara la garganta para hablar pensando seriamente las palabras que dirá.

-Como sabe, soy el encargado de la investigación sobre el incendio en la fabrica da lana de su marido- la señora asiente intuyendo la razón de su llagada – pero los excavadores han encontrado un extraño material que aseguran, usted también posee – el seño de la mujer se frunce.

-¿A qué viene todo esto…?-

-Me gustaría que me mostrara la piedra, si no es mucha molestia – la mayoral hace una señal con dos de sus dedos y parece ser que el mayordomo la comprende de inmediato entrando en la mansión; en poco tiempo regresa con una pequeña urna de cristal que muestra un interior enfundado de tela roja. La Vizcondesa toma del interior lo que, en efecto, es la extraña piedra ovalada y ennegrecida.

-¿Se refiere a esto? – Estoico asiente un par de veces.

-¿Podría decirme de donde fue que lo saco? – la galga regresa de nuevo a su lugar y la urna e llevada de vuelta por el sirviente principal de la casa. La noble mujer niega con la cabeza con gesto apenado.

-Yo no puedo decirle donde la encontré, porque, en teoría, no fui yo quien la descubrió en primer lugar – el rostro del Conde hace un gesto de suplica para que le dé más información; la ilustre deja salir un suspiro –Nicole, trae a Elena, dile que quiero hablar con ella - una mujer de mediana edad sale corriendo de la glorieta adentrándose en el jardín.

-Así que ¿la señorita Elena fue la que encontró esto? – la Vizcondesa no aparta la vista del jardín siendo empañado por el alba.

-Sí, fue hace semanas, incluso antes del incendio; solo que no di explicaciones por no creer que personas tan corrientes tuvieran derecho a saber tales cosas –Estoico, aunque el insulto no es dirigido a su persona, se siente ofendido por el hecho de tratarse de sus compañeros de trabajo y amigos de la vida –Pero debe saber, Conde Haddock que usted no es para nada una persona corriente – Estoico suelta un bufido y lo cubre con un estornudo para nada genuino.

-Madre, ¿Me llamabas? – una jovencita que no pasa de diecinueve años ingresa a la glorieta interrumpiendo la plática. El cabello negro recogido en media coleta resalta sus enormes ojos castaños y la tersa piel bronceada luce con jactancia un vestido bermellón manchado de lodo endurecido en el borde del faldón. La mujer de mayor edad hace una mueca de disgusto ante el estado de su hija.

-El Conde Haddock quiere hablar contigo sobre el extraño segmento de material que encontraste en el jardín – los músculos de la muchacha se tensan y se pasea robóticamente hasta la tercera silla sobre la plaza radial. La mirada se plasma en sus manos nerviosas –Elena ¿A dónde tienes que mirar cuando estás hablando? – le reprende su madre y temerosa alza la cabeza.

-Caminaba por el jardín como cualquier día, les pedí que nadie me acompañara porque quería estar sola, cuando una figura se atraviesa justo frente a mí, la seguí al instante y cuando me encontré con… - se detuvo en seco con los ojos a punto de derramar lagrimas –_"esa" _persona yo, no hice nada y se fue… después encontré esa cosa que en realidad no le tome mucha importancia – sus ojos rojos muestran tristeza y el conde se muestra más preocupado que la propia madre de la señorita.

-¿Se encuentra bi…? –

-No le tome importancia Milord, es solo… un problema que, necesito arreglar por mi cuenta… si me disculpa – Elena se pone de pie duramente y con la mirada pide permiso para retirarse y con un inmenso esfuerzo se dirige indemne a la entrada.

-Discúlpela, generalmente no tiene ese comportamiento… es más educada y refinada que cualquier otra jovencita en Yorkshire pero debió de tener un día complicado – Estoico niega con la cabeza comprendiendo la situación.

-Perdóneme, no debí inmiscuirme en problemas que no son de mi incumbencia. Gracias por brindarme más información, ahora puedo dormir tranquilo sabiendo que usted no tiene nada que ver con el crimen de la fábrica de lana, que pase buen día… me retiro –hace una reverencia con el sobrero fuera de su cabeza y es acompañado por el mayordomo hasta la entrada de la carroza.

-Que tenga buen viaje, _Milord_ –

**.**

**.**

Las densas gotas saladas emergen de sus ojos sin dar señales de querer parar, la respiración entrecortada retumba por las cuatro paredes que la mantienen alejada del mundo, tal y como ella quiere en ese momento. Se siente humillada y quebrada, terriblemente destruida.

**.**

_-¿Leíste mi carta? – sus ojos iluminados denotan la emoción de una joven enamorada e ilusionada que parece no temer a las terribles proezas de un cruel mundo._

_-S-si, lo hice – el conocido rostro cariñoso y amable desaparece, remplazándolo por uno de desaliento y confusión. Sus luceros tóxicos que la encantaron desde su encuentro en el jardín son melancólicos. _

_-¿Y? – las palmas de las manos se mantienen al nivel de su pecho anhelando con desespero la respuesta, su sonrisa es ampliada por la esperanza._

_-Yo… yo, no puedo – la respuesta sale en un suspiro emanado por el desahogo –No puedo estar a tu lado – la sonrisa es borrada, las ilusiones quebradas y la alegría de un amor correspondido es arrojado al fuego para consumirse y lentamente desaparecer sin dejar rastro._

_-¿Por… porque? - los ojos le arden y el corazón le duele. Atisba el cuerpo masculino estudiándolo pero encuentra una anormalidad sobre sus manos, un pequeño cuaderno marrón que parece sostener con afán y claros rastros de entera felicidad._

_-Por que me atraparon y no deseo salir del abismo – Ella entiende sus palabras, son las mismas que están impresas sobre el papel._

"_Soy una joven liberada bajo la protección de una cálida familia que me brinda apoyo y comodidad, pero... siempre me falto algo; algo que no lograba comprender…"_

_-Y ¿Quién te atrapo? –_

"_Y ese algo lo encontré cuando te vi; "No está bien" me dije a mi misma tratado de escalar por el abismo en el que temía caer "No lo conozco" palabras que significaron todo lo contrario con el paso del tiempo "No lo quiero" simplemente un afán paradójico que ni siquiera me logro convencer; porque soy una farsante al tomar cada piedra y escalar poco a poco; pero genuina al dejarme derribar por tus propias palabras y afectos"_

_-Alguien que yo… ni siquiera debería considerar– es su respuesta ocultado el objeto entre sus manos y manteniéndolo junto a su pecho, como si en algún momento fuera a tratara de escapar._

"_Al final, me desligué de los cimientos y me resigne a condescender que me atraparan en una prisión de la cual no quiero salir; porque tú me atrapaste y no deseo salir del abismo._

_Te amo"_

_-Entonces… esto es el final ¿Verdad? – su voz tiembla, agria de sentimientos negativos, tristeza, dolo, desamor, odio. _

_-Por tu bien… será mejor que si – el joven observa el trágico estado de la muchacha y se odia a sí mismo por no poder corresponderle._

_-No… no quiero que termine de esta forma – arruga los encajes de vestido bermellón ensamblando su furia en él y dirige su mirada rabiada y rojiza al hombre._

_-¿Qué? –_

_-Escúchame… no sé quien sea ella, ni por qué la deseas pero… te arrepentirás porque sabes, que el corazón de una dama fue roto en mil pedazos por tu culpa ¡Y siempre será así! Lastimaras a quien decidas amar ¡Y te odiara por ello! ¡Corromperás su vida y te abandonara! – no es ella la que habla, es el dolor y prefiere salir huyendo de ese lugar que quedarse para presenciar el rencor que él ahora siente hacia ella._

**.**

-Cariño ¿Puedo entrar? – la melodiosa voz de su madre se escucha de fondo ante el amargo recuerdo, la tranquiliza pero prefiere permanecer a oscuras.

-No – responde lo mas indiferente posible.

-Entonces, te hablare desde aquí – la mujer espera paciente pero sabe que su hija no desistirá hasta que ella hable primero, conoce perfectamente el dolo que su hija siente en esos momentos –Es es muchacho ¿M equivoco?- el llanto se escucha mas fuerte del otro lado de la puerta asegurándole lo que más teme.

-No…no lo entiendo- habla más para si mismo que para su madre –Hice todo, todo a mi alcance para que por lo menos llegara a quererme –

-Y te quiere…- la consuela la Vizcondesa.

-No como yo a él… lo amo, madre… lo amo tanto que mataría por ello – el silencio es la única cosa que le anuncia a Elena que su madre se sorprende por sus palabras tan intensas.

-Eres solo una niña, cariño, te falta mucho para comprender el verdadero amor-

**.**

**.**

Abandona la pieza sobre el escritorio y con la mirada iluminada suelta una carcajada que retumba en las cuatro paredes de la habitación, los gemelos tres él tienen distintas reacciones: Ruffnut se mantiene inmóvil y sorprendida sentada sobre una valija, mientras Tuffnut, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en un panel del dosel, sonríe complacido sin apartar sus ojos del alegre Hiccup que parece festejar algo realmente glorioso.

-¡Esto es fantástico! – el joven se gira hacia lo hermanos y se lanza hacia ello en un enorme abrazo que los mantiene unidos por unos minutos.

-¿Por qué tanta alegría, joven Haddock? – pregunta Tuffnut contagiado del regocijo y no se retiene en pasear su mano por la espalda de Hiccup. Ruffnut se da cuenta de sus acciones y sonríe divertida.

-Esto no es una piedra común y corriente, es… ¡La escama de un drago! – se aparte de los hermanos y corre hacia un estante repleto de libros de donde toma un pergamino y lo extiende sobre el escritorio –La fábrica de lana se convirtió en nada más que cenizas en pocos minutos ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?! – y sin despedidas ni agradecimientos sale de la alcoba en busca de su padre.

Tuffnut suspira y se encamina a la salida, sin embargo el tacto de una mano sobre su hombro lo detiene, se vuelve hacia Ruff y la mira incomprendido.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Susurra angustiada –Si ese niño descubre lo que está pasando, firmara su contrato de muerte –Tuffnut aparta la mano de su hermana con fuerza y se gira decidido a salir del lugar.

-No lo sé… pero no pienso permitirlo… necesito tu ayuda – Ruff se carcajea por lo dicho mientras Tuff agacha la cabeza y sus mejillas se colorean; de un segundo a otro Ruffnut se dirige seria a su hermano.

-No te preocupes, te ayudare, después de todo… en la guerra y el amor todo se vale ¿Verdad?... parece que te encuentras en ambos casos. Si alguien más se entera, el muerto serás tú –

**.**

**.**

-Pero papa… - las palabras de Hiccup parecen llegar a oídos sordos durante toda la conversación. Estoico sopla frustrado a cada minuto e igual mirado a Hiccup y girando la cabeza bruscamente hacia el paisaje nocturno fuera de la ventana –Lo… lo digo en serio papa… esto, esto es… es - Hiccup se pone de pie y camina hacia su padre con una maño hundida en su cabello buscando las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a él.

-Yo también hablo en serio Hiccup, no es tiempo para tus fantasías e idealidades, tengo un excelente trabajo y lo perderé por decir que un incendio fue causado por los seres mitológicos que mi padre invento para entretenerte… piensa un momento hijo y acepta que esos seres no existen –

-Pero si me dejas explicar yo…-

-No Hiccup, no hay nada que explicar, tengo suficiente por hoy, escuchare tus quejas mañana en la mañana – Estoico desaparece en el umbral cerrando la puerta de su despacho.

-¿Quejas? – la ira es el único sentimiento que embarga los pensamientos de Hiccup y furioso decide retirarse a su alcoba, el también ya ha tenido suficiente de rechazos y ni siquiera a reclamado por ello. Siente un liquido bajar por su mejilla hasta su barbilla y acariciándose con el dedo descubre que es una salada lagrima, no lo piensa dos veces y se encierra en el baño para desahogarse hasta terminar en la inconsciencia.

**.**

**.**

El valle parece darle la bienvenida a la mañana por si solo e Hiccup no se arrepiente de haber escapado de las acusadoras viñetas de su padre observando claramente la belleza del paisaje con extrema admiración. La catarata baja elegante hasta toparse con la tranquilidad del lago liberando una brisa de rocío que simula diamante con el reflejo del solo mañanero y otoñal, la humedad del pastizal le da aires de frescura al lienzo, las rocas que parecen proteger el claro colorean mas con sus tonos beige y blanco sosteniendo aun mas alto los arboles salpicados de tonos amarillos, naranjas y verdes que liberan hojas secas como múltiples pétalos de rosas. Hiccup abandona la canasta a sus pies y no da más de tres pasos antes de sorprenderse con una sobre que se desliza por el valle.

-Veo que aun no ha desistido, joven Haddock – Toothless se desplaza hábilmente hasta quedar cara a cara con Hiccup que retrocede un paso intimidado por la cercanía -¿Puede darme mi respuesta? – Hiccup intenta sostener la cabeza en alto pero le resulta imposible -¿Y bien? –

-El corazón… es el corazón –sus palabras tiemblan y cierra los ojos esperando alguna reacción de su acompañante, en cambio la sombra se desvanece y el joven bajo el albornoz se encamina a la laguna, Hiccup se sorprende y abre la boca hablar pero es interrumpido.

-Yo le pedí un respuesta completa joven Hadddock… dígame ¿El corazón de quien? – Toothless se gira con un aura tétrica.

-¡Pero Toothless! –el joven reacciona y se lanza sobre Hiccup atrapando sutilmente sus muñecas con una mano mientras sostiene su barbilla con la otra obligándolo a verle, ambos tendidos en el húmedo prado.

-No quiero hacerle daño, por favor Hiccup, dime de quien – Hiccup se retuerce bajo su cuerpo y arquea la espalda excesivamente incitando a Toothless a llevar la situación aun más lejos.

-No… no lo sé – el Haddock niega de manera forzosa, el color rojo que comienzan a tomar sus mejillas y Toothless sonríe enternecido enterrando su rostro en el cuello del cuerpo bajo el suyo. Hiccup suelta un gemido inconsciente –De… de un humano – gimotea.

-Respuesta equivocada – Dice Toothless sellando ambos labios de una sola vez con un beso suave cálido. Al principio, Hiccup no corresponde, pero pasa el tiempo, rodea el cuello de su acompañante con sus brazos y aparta sus labios para que la ansiosa lengua de Toothless entre y se deleite con su sabor. Toothless rodea las caderas de Hiccup con un brazo para sostener su nuca con la otra apegándolo más a él, en el acto el albornoz cae y deja al descubierto el rostro del joven que Hiccup mantendrá grabado con fuego en su mente.

* * *

**¡Bieeeennnn! este fue el capitulo espero y le haiga gustado :3 gracias por sus comentarios si a alguien no le llegue a contestar lo siento mucho TT-TT perdonen a esta humilde escritora novata que apenas si tiene tiempo para bañarse (?)**

**Gracias a: **

_**VampireDarkRogueWind Lauleed Sakuyachan17 ValGzzRed**_

por sus comentarios tan ¡Ahhhhhhh! las amoooo.

**Buano, en el cap anterior les comente sobre un mini concursillo extraño que consistia en adivinar la adivinanza (?) y enteoria si huvo en ganador, si ganador, ¡Mi amado y adolatrado...! *tambores***

_**¡ MinamotoKaoru !**_

**Felicidades, eres el ganador de un one-shot de tu pareja favorita (uyyyyyy que gran premio)pero que cres cariño, no me dijiste cual es tu pareja favorita, pero espero un comentarion con ella incluida por que si no me tacharan de mentirosa y yo sere perverita, mal hablada, yaoista, pervertida, burra, osrgullosa y ¿Ya dije acosadoradegays? **

**Ejem, en serio Minamoto, quiero cumplir bien asi que:**

** ¡Envia en lo comentarios "Soy MintamotoKaoru y mi pareja favorita es... para que tengas un one-shot de esa pareja completamnte gratis! si, leiste bien ¡Completamente gratis! asi que comenta ya.**

**Sayonara! **


	8. Vergüenzas y Visitas

**Capitulo dedicado a: Lauleed**

* * *

_**::Cronicas de una Passion::**_

_By_

_**Shatara-Helle**_

_**.**_

_**::Capitulo 7::**_

Vergüenzas y Visitas

_-¿Podría decirme de donde fue que lo saco? – la galga regresa de nuevo a su lugar y la urna e llevada de vuelta por el sirviente principal de la casa. La noble mujer niega con la cabeza con gesto apenado._

_-Yo no puedo decirle donde la encontré, porque, en teoría, no fui yo quien la descubrió en primer lugar_

_**.**_

_-Así que ¿la señorita Elena fue la que encontró esto? –_

_**.**_

_-Caminaba por el jardín como cualquier día, les pedí que nadie me acompañara porque quería estar sola, cuando una figura se atraviesa justo frente a mí, la seguí al instante y cuando me encontré con… - se detuvo en seco con los ojos a punto de derramar lagrimas –"esa" persona yo, no hice nada y se fue… después encontré esa cosa que en realidad no le tome mucha importancia – sus ojos rojos muestran tristeza y el conde se muestra más preocupado que la propia madre de la señorita._

_**.**_

_-No…no lo entiendo- habla más para si mismo que para su madre –Hice todo, todo a mi alcance para que por lo menos llegara a quererme –_

_-Y te quiere…- la consuela la Vizcondesa._

_-No como yo a él… lo amo, madre… lo amo tanto que mataría por ello –_

_**.**_

_-Esto no es una piedra común y corriente, es… ¡La escama de un drago! –_

_**.**_

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Susurra angustiada –Si ese niño descubre lo que está pasando, firmara su contrato de muerte –_

_**.**_

_Yo le pedí un respuesta completa joven Hadddock… dígame ¿El corazón de quien?-_

_-No… no lo sé – el Haddock niega de manera forzosa, el color rojo que comienzan a tomar sus mejillas y Toothless sonríe enternecido enterrando su rostro en el cuello del cuerpo bajo el suyo. Hiccup suelta un gemido inconsciente –De… de un humano – gimotea._

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Respuesta equivocada – Dice Toothless sellando ambos labios de una sola vez con un beso suave cálido. Al principio, Hiccup no corresponde, pero pasa el tiempo, rodea el cuello de su acompañante con sus brazos y aparta sus labios para que la ansiosa lengua de Toothless entre y se deleite con su sabor. Toothless rodea las caderas de Hiccup con un brazo para sostener su nuca con la otra apegándolo más a él, en el acto el albornoz cae y deja al descubierto el rostro del joven que Hiccup mantendrá grabado con fuego en su mente.

Cabello lizo que cae dócilmente por su frente hasta perderse en un costado por la demás cabellera ligeramente erizada de matiz negro, tan intenso como el azabache o el carbón, piel pálida que a simple vista simula la de un vampiro sediento de sangre, ojos rasgados y profundos de un extraño verde toxico que Hiccup se asegura de no olvidarlos jamás, nariz respingada y labios rojizos y delgados que forman una sonrisa traviesa al darse cuenta de que el más joven lo observa con ojo crítico y maravillado.

Las mejillas de Hiccup se vuelven aun mas coloradas, si eso es posible, y gira abruptamente su mirada al otro lado del valle consiente de la vergüenza por la que está pasando, pero más que burlón, Toothless le obliga a verlo girando su rostro gentilmente con una de sus manos para hundir su atractivo rostro en las hebras castañas de Hiccup y este con su frente apoyada sobre su pecho jadeando por el febril beso de hace solo segundos.

-Y… ¿Ahora… que? –pregunta Haddock extrañado por el temor de saber cuál es la respuesta a su pregunta. Toothless oprime a Hiccup contra su cuerpo y suspira divertido por su forma de actuar y llevar la situación a algo más lógico y aceptable.

-Ahora… -habla el mayor procurando ver lo ojos grandes y verdes de Hiccup –Creo que evitare que te alejes… me asegurare de estar contigo sin importar nada –Hiccup abre los ojos, inmensamente sorprendido por las palabras dichas por Toothless y hace fuerza por intentar separase de él ¿Cómo era posible que hablara tan naturalmente de esa situación? Son hombres, son hombres y acaban de besarse ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Los acusarían de pecadores!

Él lo vio, Hiccup recuerda como la pareja gritaba y se retorcían entre las ardientes llamas sobre el tablado en el palacio de Buckingham; recuerda también como su padre le habla de su pecado por el simple hecho de ser hombres y amarse… si su padre se enteraba de que tenía una relación nada sana con un hombre, un hombre desconocido que ya aseguraba mantenerse a su lado por el resto de su vida… ya tenía suficiente con salir in permiso de su casa ¿Ahora esto?

-Yo, yo solo vine por… para darte la respuesta y recoger mi libreta pero… eso puede esperar… ¡Adiós! – Hiccup pierde el equilibrio al ponerse de pie y vuelve a caer de bruces en el suave pasto; Toothless se apresura y se da como apoyo para el muchacho que rechaza su ayuda.

-Joven Haddock, tenga cuidado, se puede lastimar – Toothless divisa la canasta junto a un cúmulo de rocas húmedas y sonríe al imaginar que tiene Hiccup dentro de ella -¿Podría decirme para qué es la canasta?- el corazón del joven Haddock se acelera y vuela por la canasta dando pasos torpes. Da un respingo y extiende la inesperadamente canasta a Toothless que mira dudoso y pasmado tanto a la canasta como a Hiccup.

-Bue-bueno, veras… es, es que yo –balbucea el joven Haddock –recuerdo como… como atrapaste los peces en-en el agua la primera vez que llegue, aquí y… pensé que era eso lo, lo que siempre tenias de alimento… -Toothless capta la idea y sus ojos adquieren un resplandor enternecido –El… el punto es que prepare, prepare esto para ti… yo solo, es pero que… que te guste – el rostro de Hiccup permanece colorado hasta las orejas y evita hacer contacto visual con su acompañante; Toothless sosteniente la canasta con una de sus manos.

-Gracias – toma la temblorosa mano de Hiccup y lo guía hasta la orilla de la laguna invitándolo a sentarse junto a él –Siéntese joven Haddock, quiero que me acompañe, ¿Me hace el honor? – El Haddock asiente un solo vez y se deja caer cruzando las piernas. Toothless decide abrir la canasta y su mirada se ilumina al divisar tres magdalenas conforma de carey–Muchas gracias –vuelve a decir e Hiccup le sonríe alegre por saber que le ha gustado atento a la reacción del mayor al probar el bocado; Toothless toma una magdalena y le da un mordisco disfrutando de su sabor cítrico y textura esponjosa.

-¡Oh! ¿Usted ha preparado esto? – Hiccup le sonríe afirmando a su pregunta –Esta… esta delicioso, hace mucho que no pruebo algo parecido – le da otro mordisco y traga después de masticar - ¿Como aprendió a cocinar de esta forma? – el joven Haddock parece debatirse esa pregunta; rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos y apoyando su babilla en ellos responde nostálgico.

-A mi madre le encantaba cocinar y más si se trataba para mí y mi padre, hubo veces en lo que les dejaba el día libre a las personas a cargo de la cocina para estar ella con sus deliciosas invenciones, una vez llego lanzar las mezclas a propósito por el aire para mancharse el vestido– sonríe alegre ante el recuerdo –No era nada parecida a otras damas de la sociedad, eso porque venía precisamente de una familia de pasteleros… hasta que falleció – agita la cabeza para regresar de los recuerdos y darse cuenta de que, precisamente, está hablando de su vida personal con un joven que hace solo tres días que lo conoce –Disculpa, me deje llevar – Toothless refuta y le una magdalena en la boca que Hiccup sostiene con los labios.

-No tiene por que disculparse, se cómo se siente recordar buenos tiempos – sus manos buscan dentro de su albornoz –Por cierto, creo que esto le pertenece – Toothless le extiende el cuaderno marrón e Hiccup lo toma con amabas manos examinado la caratula y las paginas con la magdalena aun en sus labios - ¡Ah! Y joven Haddock – Hiccup alza la cabeza y se encuentra con el rostro de Toothless mordiendo el otro lado del bollo que sostiene en su boca; no hace más que sonrojarse y quedarse cayado –De esta manera las magdalenas saben mejor – el muchacho Haddock decide ocultar su rostro colorado tras el cuaderno fingiendo completo desinterés por sus acciones.

**.**

**.**

Astrid suspira por quinta vez durante esa hora pero en ese momento hace denotar su terrible estado de humor cruzando los brazos y juntando el ceño con clara molestia. Alberta habla con Lord Alvin regodeándole en la cara que ella, Astrid Hofferson, _"Desea enormemente conocer a su heredero para pasar un tiempo de enamorados" _¡Pamplinas! Lo último que quiere es ser acosada por otro hombre que definitivamente ella no aceptara bajo ninguna circunstancia porque… bueno, ya tiene a alguien en mente.

-Y ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora Lord Alvin? – La señora Hofferson gira la mirada interesada en el umbral de la puerta exasperada por conocer al misterioso muchacho que, lo más probable, terminaría desposando a su querida hija – Ya quiero conocer al joven Christopher – Alberta desenfunda su abanico y por pocos segundos oculta su cara para dedicarle una mueca de disgusto a Alvin que tamborilea el escritorio sin apartar su vista de la ventana.

-No se preocupe _Madame_, tiene que llegar pronto, debería de hacerlo – Se escuchan unos tres golpecitos del otro lado de la puerta, fuera de la oficina y Alvin suelta un bufido casi imperceptible y se disculpa para después retirarse, una vez escuchado el _"click"_ de la puerta Alberta deja salir un lamento malogrado.

-Cariño, esto de encontrar un marido se esta poniendo muy complicado, el encontrar uno apropiado parece casi imposible, mereces lo mejor–el abanico sigue con su vaivén frente al arrugado y delgado rostro de la señora Hofferson.

-Creo que confundes tus necesidades con la mías, madre – masculla Astrid al borde de la cólera –El que mi padre te haya dejado "_a ti"_ sin herencia no quiere decir que me utilices para buscar dinero - Alberta envaina su abanico con brusquedad y se gira hacia Astrid furiosa por sus palabras.

-¡Astrid! Ese comportamiento no es digno de una dama –le reprende meneando los hombros coquetamente.

-Lo único que quiero saber es porque sigues esforzándote en encontrar otro pretendiente si ya te dije mi elección o ¿Qué?... ¿Ahora pretendes que me acueste con dos hombres a la vez para multiplicar las ganancias? A este paso terminare siendo una prostituta en las calles de East End – su madre se encamina serena hacia Astrid y le proporciona una cachetada que deja irritada la piel bajo su huesuda mano. Astrid se queda boquiabierta con la mano sobre el pellejo rojizo.

-Sera mejor que mantengas esa boca cerrada _cariño, _¿Qué si ese es precisamente mi plan?... de cualquier forma terminaremos sin dinero y _tu_ padre en la tumba… nada va a cambiar a menos que aprovechemos tu juventud y belleza para persuadir hombres – Astrid recorre el sitial por la fuerza de su impulso al ponerse de pie.

-No te atrevas a hablar así de el – Sin más, Astrid sale de la alcoba azotando la puerta con fuerza deseando estar con la única persona que ha logrado mantenerla tranquila y en armonía consigo misma aun sabiendo lo que en verdad es.

_Hiccup_

**.**

**.**

Hiccup da un profundo suspiro y cierra sus ojos sintiendo la brisa fresca de la catarata cayendo a solo unos metros de ellos; Toohtless lo observa y sonríe dichoso notando la comodidad del joven Haddock permaneciendo allí, en el valle, con él. Su rostro se convierte en una mueca de resentimiento recordando que ya no cuenta con el albornoz para proteger su identidad, Hiccup está en peligro, si no se aleja, lo más probable, es que Alvin decida acercarse al hijo del conde para desaparecerlo… no, eso simplemente no se lo permitiría.

"_Me hare cargo de acecinar a las personas que nos descubran"_

Por primera vez en toda su existencia, el miedo y la culpa parecían carcomerlo por dentro.

-Joven Haddock, ¿Recuerda nuestro trato? –Hiccup abre los ojos y se pierde en el cielo por unos momentos para regresar su mirada y asentir con harmonía –Entonces dígame, ¿Cuál pregunta quiere que responda? – trata de actuar de forma indiferente, preparándose para cualquier ataque (o pregunta en este caso), y se tiende en la campiña con sus manos bajo su cabeza.

-Lo que yo quería era más bien que me mostraras tu rostro – Toothless se dispone alerta interesado en sus palabras; Hiccup se sonroja por su mirada –Por… porque parecías estar dispuesto a ocultarlo por el resto de tu vida… pero después de lo que paso –el recuerdo fogoso del beso llega a su mente y sus nervios aparecen -El punto es, es que ya no tengo nada más que pedir que… tu nombre - Toothless sonríe cariñoso y sujeta el rostro de Hiccup obligándole a verlo.

-No tengo idea de cómo lo hiso, pero de alguna forma ya sabe mi nombre –

-¿Qué? ¿Toothless es tu nombre? – Hiccup se debate entre alegrarse por ser ese su nombre o dudar porque, sencillamente, ese nombre no es de… humano. Toothless adivina sus pensamientos y se resigna a dejar salir una carcajada de sus labios.

-Sí, lo sé… tal vez _Toothless_ no sea el nombre más bonito sobre la faz de la tierra, pero _Hiccup_ no se queda atrás, joven Haddock – Hiccup se cruza de brazos fingiendo molestia por sus palabras y Toothless le revuelve las hebras castañas sobre su cabeza provocándole una sonrisa –Bueno, creo que debería regresar joven Haddock –dice de pie y tendiéndole un mano a Hiccup –Ya está oscureciendo –

-Pero… no respondí completamente la adivinanza ¿Verdad?... creo que lo más justo es que también haga algo por ti – el joven Haddock toma su mano y recoge el canasto, una vez ambos de pie se encaminan a la mansión del Conde.

-No se preocupe por eso ahora… ya me lo pagara después – Hiccup suspira y recuerda que tiene el mismo pacto con uno de los sirvientes de la hacienda Haddock, _"Tuffnut" _suelta de repente.

-¿Perdona? –

-No, nada – el resto del camino consiste en bromas, halagos y uno que otro sonrojo por parte de Hiccup; para cuando divisan la enorme extensión de rosales y arbustos recortados que conforman el jardín de la hacienda además el silencio se vuelve denso entre ambos y la despedida casi imposible.

-Gracias, Toothless… por todo –Hiccup se asegura de no haber nadie lindante merodeando y se abalanza a Toothless rodeándolo por el cuello, este, por supuesto responde de inmediato. Cuando ya no hay nada más que hacer para despedirse Toothless se oculta entre la maleza del bosque y no se retira hasta ver como Hiccup cruza el vergel sano y salvo siendo alcanzado por un criado de cabellera rubia… pero es ahí donde la calma de Toothless se esfuma como si nunca hubiera siquiera existido.

Aquel lacayo coloca una mano en la espalda del joven Haddock y parece susurrarle algo al oído que hace enrojecer al menor. Hiccup apresura el paso hasta llegar a una ventana entreabierta y con la ayuda del mismo hombre pelirrubio entra sin problemas regresando para darle la mano y ambos hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

La sangre de Toothless corre por sus venas como aceite hirviendo ¿Quién es ese como para toca a su Hiccup? ¿Qué fue lo que le susurro? ¿Tanta confianza le tiene? Pronto se da cuenta del error ¿Su Hiccup? ¿Desde cuándo le pertenecía? Sin obtener respuestas a sus últimas preguntas o siquiera enterarse, ya se encuentra frente al umbral de la puerta que desde hace solo tres días considera su infierno total.

**.**

**.**

-¿Cómo le fue joven Haddock? ¿Su novia al fin le pidió matrimonio? – su rostro se colorea y para no tener necesidad de dar alguna explicación aprieta el paso hasta la ventana que Tuffnut procuro mantener abierta, arroja la canasta e intenta subir sin éxito; se inquieta al sentir las manos se Tuff en si cintura tratando de ayudarlo y una vez dentro, en el pasillo tras las escaleras principales, regresa con Thorston y le extiende una mano como apoyo.

Hiccup se apresura teniendo en mente que su padre está presente en alguna parte de la casa esperándolo, seguramente, así que corre a la cocina del otro lado de la mansión, abandona la canasta y regresa al jardín, esta vez, por la puerta de atrás; efectivamente, Estoico hace su entrada justo antes de que Hiccup salga al edén.

-Hijo, te he buscado por toda la casa ¿Dónde estabas? – Hiccup abre la boca pero es interrumpido –Bueno, eso no importa ahora… tengo buenas y malas noticias… ¿Cuáles quieres escuchar primero? – Estoico toma del hombro a su hijo y lo encamina hasta por lo pasillo.

-Las… buenas – duda por unos segundos.

-Pues… tu tío Spitelou decidió visitarnos durante la preparación de la celebración por el cumpleaños dieciséis de la señorita Hofferson - ¿La buenas? ¿Esas eran las buenas noticias? Su tío algunas veces parecía detestarlo más de lo cualquiera lo ha detestado jamás y ¿Su padre dice que esas son las buenas nuevas?

-Y, ¿La malas? –se resigno a pregunta sabiendo que no tendría otra salida.

-Parece que Snotluot vendrá con él, por el mismo motivo, durante el mismo lapso de tiempo - ¿Qué? La única persona capaz de detestarlo más que el hermano de su padre es el hijo del hermano de su padre ¿Y se atreve a decir que esas son la malas nuevas?

-Hola enano – oh, no, esa voz… ¡Su vida promete ser un infierno!

* * *

**Y este e el capitulo 8 ¡Espero y les guste!**

**Esta vez procure los menos errores posibles porque me imagino que a nadie le gusta leer con errores ortograficos ¿Verdad? me llamaron la atencion por eso y de verdad se lo agradesco a esa persona, las criticas tambien son bienvenidas porque hacen que un escritoer se de cuanta de lo que le gusta o lo le gusta a sus lectores.**

**Gracias a:**

**Minamoto Kaoru, VampireDarkRogueWind, y Sakuyachan17**

**Por sus deliciosos reviews que me animan el corazon, por cierto, mi musa les manda saludos.**

**Este capitulo fue dediado a:**

**Lauleed**

**Por que me encantan que sus reviews son tan maravillosamente largos, adoro los reviews largos.**

**Sayonara!**


	9. Declaracion de Guerra

**Capitulo desdicado a: _desidesi-chan_**

* * *

_**::Cronicas de una Passion::**_

_By_

_**Shatara-Helle**_

_**.**_

_**::Capitulo 8::**_

Declaración de Guerra

_-Y… ¿Ahora… que? –_

_-Ahora… -habla el mayor procurando ver lo ojos grandes y verdes de Hiccup –Creo que evitare que te alejes… me asegurare de estar contigo sin importar nada –_

_**.**_

_Lo último que quiere es ser acosada por otro hombre que definitivamente ella no aceptara bajo ninguna circunstancia porque… bueno, ya tiene a alguien en mente._

**.**

_-¡Astrid! Ese comportamiento no es digno de una dama –le reprende meneando los hombros coquetamente._

_-Lo único que quiero saber es porque sigues esforzándote en encontrar otro pretendiente si ya te dije mi elección o ¿Qué?... ¿Ahora pretendes que me acueste con dos hombres a la vez para multiplicar las ganancias? A este paso terminare siendo una prostituta en las calles de East End –_

**.**

_-Pero… no respondí completamente la adivinanza ¿Verdad?... creo que lo más justo es que también haga algo por ti – el joven Haddock toma su mano y recoge el canasto, una vez ambos de pie se encaminan a la mansión del Conde._

_-No se preocupe por eso ahora… ya me lo pagara después –_

**.**

_La sangre de Toothless corre por sus venas como aceite hirviendo ¿Quién es ese como para toca a su Hiccup? ¿Qué fue lo que le susurro? ¿Tanta confianza le tiene? Pronto se da cuenta del error ¿Su Hiccup? ¿Desde cuándo le pertenecía?_

**.**

_-Hijo, te he buscado por toda la casa ¿Dónde estabas? – Hiccup abre la boca pero es interrumpido –Bueno, eso no importa ahora… tengo buenas y malas noticias… ¿Cuáles quieres escuchar primero? –_

_-Las… buenas –_

_-Pues… tu tío Spitelou decidió visitarnos durante la preparación de la celebración por el cumpleaños dieciséis de la señorita Hofferson –_

_-Y, ¿La malas? –_

_-Parece que Snotluot vendrá con él, por el mismo motivo, durante el mismo lapso de tiempo -_

_._

_._

Se permite el tirarse broncamente al camastro con los pies colgando al borde, gira su cabeza arrastrándola por el cobertor hacia la puerta de su habitación asegurándose de mantenerla completamente cerrada, y es que de tanta fatiga ya le es imposible recordar que siquiera eso ha hecho. Hiccup cierra sus ojos decidido a descansar y en poco tiempo alguien toca su puerta, se maldice por haberla cerrado con llave y se pone de pie tirando de la alfombra junto a sus pies. Gira el picaporte temiendo por el rostro que encontraría del otro lado y suspira descubriendo a Tuffnut con una bandeja plateada repleta de frascos y toallas. Hiccup bufo.

-¿Se alegra de verme? –pregunto altanero el sirviente y el joven Haddock simplemente agita una mano regresando a la comodidad del colchón sin prestarle atención al ocurrente Tuff que se adentraba en el baño. Lo último que quiere Hiccup en esos momentos es estar despierto. Escucha los lentos y pesados pasos de Tuffnut dirigirse hacia él, y detenerse sin decir nada.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta en una pantomima infantil y golpeándose la cabeza contra el ligero cojín de seda roja. Tuffnut ríe y se recarga al borde de la cama mirando atentamente el cuerpo de Hiccup.

-¿Mal día joven Haddock? – Hiccup jadea simulando un sollozo desalentador –Parece que si –responde Tuffnut con socarronería.

-¡Snotluot es imposible! ¿Cómo es que su padre logra armarse de paciencia para manejar su ser altanero y terrible mal humor?... me molesta – se da un giro quedando boca arriba con la vista hacia e cortinaje dorado del dosel –Bueno, tengo un moretón por su culpa y no lleva ni un día completo aquí – Tuffnut abrió los ojos, su aura adquiere oscuridad y agazapado frente a Hiccup decide hablar.

-¿Un moretón? –Su voz es lenta, grave y temeraria -¿Snotluot te hiso un moretón? – Hiccup asiente desbordando aprensión por sus zafiros verdes –¿Dónde? –

-Oye, ¿Quién te da el derecho de hablarme así? –Tuffnut parece derrochar la paciencia y sostiene a Hiccup de los hombros obligándolo a tomar asiento, lo agita suavemente e Hiccup le da un manotazo para que se aparte –Esta bien, pero contrólate ¿Qué cosa te pico? – Hiccup se desprende el bucle ámbar del cuello y lentamente se desliza el jubón lino por encima de la cabeza, Tuffnut solo traga en seco totalmente sonrojado al darse cuenta de la cantidad de piel que en teoría _"nadie debe de ver"_. Es una ordenanza en Inglaterra, que nadie debe exponer su cuerpo a alguien que no sea su cónyuge ante la iglesia y palabra de dios y justo ahora Hiccup Horendous Haddock III parece no tener problemas con eso… sin evitarlo pasa su lengua por sus labios, como desea al muchacho –Es este –habla Hiccup señalando la mancha de una piel amoratada justo detrás de su hombro izquierdo.

-Espera, ahora vuelvo –Tuffnut siente su sangre hervir y se dirige al baño de donde regresa con un pequeño frasco hasta el tope de un bálsamo de un extraño ocre que decide ungir cuidadosamente sobre la parte lastimada -¿Cómo es que fue un golpe tan… violento? –pregunta observando el moretón orlado de una gradual línea verdusca a su alrededor.

-Solo fue un empujón, Snotluot es demasiado grande para caber por los pasillos y termine estrellándome en la esquina del abalaustrado de las escaleras… nada que no haiga experimentado antes – Tuffnut no dice nada, se pone de pie, le entrega el ropaje para dormir a Hiccup, regresa el ungüento a su lugar en el estante del baño y se retira pidiendo permiso dejando en la habitación a un extrañado, sorprendido y perturbado Hiccup.

**.**

**.**

Ni siquiera su hermana gemela logra detenerlo de su largo camino a la habitación de Snotlout Jorgenson, esta consiente del alboroto que provoca con solo sus pasos pero no podría importarle menos, su idea es llegar a él, sea como sea. Después de varios minutos dándole vueltas a su cabeza, y ¿Por qué no?, a la mansión también, da al fin con su no tan deseado destino. Golpea la puerta y es recibido por la persona más repugnante sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Tu ¿Cómo te atreves a…? –su voz es callada por el golpe que le dedica el muchacho adentrando a ambos en la alcoba, Snotlout se toca el brazo lastimado con transparente sorpresa –Si no te apartas, llamare a una escolta para que te…-

-¡Déjate de juegos Snotlout! –Brama Tuff cerrando de un portazo la puerta –Parece que no logras captar la orden de _"Discreción a toda costa"- _le reprocha a Jorgenson.

-Lo mismo te digo yo… que te han hecho como para causarte tal cólera -

-Tú eres el maldito problema, ¿Qué intentas hacer golpeando al joven Haddock? – Snotlout reacciona hasta escuchar las últimas palabras e increpándole le reclama.

-¿Cómo le llamaste? ¿Joven Haddock? – una fachosa carcajada irrita a Tuffnut – ¿Intentas proteger a ese gusano que llamo primo…? -Tuffnut deja caer lo hombros -¡Le has tomado afecto a Hiccup! – sus burla continua hasta tener a Tuff sobre el golpeando su rostro hasta sentir sus brazos titilados. –Tu-tu no tenia por… que molestarte a-así – su dolor apenas y le permite hablar.

-¿Hay algún problema con el afecto que le tome a otras personas? – Snotlout niega con la cabeza y una sutil risa de obviedad rompe el silencio.

-Conmigo ninguno, pero al parecer _"el favorito"_ te lo ha arrancado de las manos y no te diste cuenta –truena su lengua contra sus diente varias veces en un gesto de pena –si tu le pones una mano encima a Hiccup te romperá los brazos y las piernas sin importar en qué bando estés y tu corazón terminara hecho añicos… si yo estuviera en tu lugar primero destrozaría a mi oponente rompiendo lo más importante para el – Tuffnut capta la idea pero se le dificulta aceptarla.

-Pero eso sería lastimarlo… - le habla con enojo.

-No me entiendes… no hablo de herir a mi primo, hablo de alejarlo de él, ¿Comprendes ahora?, le ha tomado tanto amor que el separase lo destrozaría – Tuffnut sonríe cómplice del depravado plan –Ahora nos entendemos –

-Me alegra se _experto_ en _romper cosas _–

**.**

**.**

Con una de sus manos se echa para atrás un mechón de la cabellera negra y se da cuenta de su acción en vano por que la tusa regresa a su lugar sobre su frente. Sufre de incomodidad en esa situación y no logra entender la razón, solamente se siente como un traidor. Turbado, acomoda el bucle blanco del cuello y se alisa el chaleco negro para empujar suavemente las puertas hacia el gran salón principal. Sus botas hacen eco contra el adoquinado amarillento y lustroso de marfil mientras se encamina hacia los tres presentes en el centro a los pies de las lúcidas escaleras y no hace más que contornear su boca en una sonrisa más que fingida.

-¡Ah! Aquí esta, me querido Christopher –exclama Alvin al verlo por sobre el hombro de Alberta que habla animadamente –Hijo ven aquí, te quiero presentar a alguien – el muchacho saluda a Alvin de mano y se gira hacia las dos damas, el Lord extiende el brazo en dirección a Alberta – Alberta Hofferson, Duquesa de Bedfordshire – su brazo pasa a la más joven –Astrid Hofferson, Hija de la duquesa – Astrid se siente ofendida ante el tono de voz mediocre y desganado que Alvin utiliza al nombrarla –Duquesa, señorita… es todo un honor presentarles a mi futuro heredero, Christopher Harrison – Chris inclina la cabeza y besa la mano de Alberta y Astrid ocultando su expresión de desazón.

-Es todo un placer, Lord Alvin me ha hablado maravillosamente de ustedes, familia Hofferson – Alberta se muerde el labio inferior tragándose una risita de emoción. Astrid solo siente las esquinas de su boca entumecerse por tantas sonrisas forzadas.

-Que muchacho tan mas educado, alguien ha ganado el primer lugar en la lista de pretendientes ¿No es así, Astrid? - ¡Maravilloso! Ahora Astrid tendrá que seguir el juego de su madre por pura venganza; se limita a asentir –Me encantaría conocerlo mejor joven Christopher… que alegría es saber que aún quedan hombre caballerosos sobre esta tierra – alaga Alberta dando dos aplausos riendo convenientemente.

-¿Por qué no vamos al comedor para hablar más cómodamente sobre este asunto? –A Astrid le llego un sentimiento de _deja-vu _recordando lo ocurrido en la casa Haddock.

-Me fascina la idea _– _Alberta camina acompañando al Lord ajenos a la plática que mantienen los jóvenes tras ellos.

-No creas que esto me agrada, joven Christopher –susurra Astrid recalcando el nombre del joven que sonríe como si hubiera encontrado el tesoro de mil y un mundos.

-La señorita término siendo una temeraria encaprichada – no es pregunta, es afirmación encendiendo la llama de la furia dentro de Astrid. Sus manos forman empuñaduras que pliegan el costoso vestido malva y su ceño es contraído -¡Oh! Pero que terrible rostro señorita Astrid, casi parece hombre – _"Destrípalo" _le grita su mente e impulsada por sus pensamientos decide acabar con todo de un vez por todas… que lastima, la suerte no está de su lado ese día.

-Llegamos damas, por favor, elijan cualquier lugar sobre el comedor, en cualquier instante llegaran con la cena –Alvin, por supuesto, ocupa uno de los dos asientos al los costados del comedor de caoba, Alberta a su derecha y Christopher a su izquierda, mientras Astrid ocupa el otro asiento a un lado de su madre.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, Lord Alvin –Habla Alberta – pero me da curiosidad; si no estoy mal informada le aseguraría que usted nunca ha contraído matrimonio, ¿Cómo es que este muchacho paso a ser su heredero? – Alvin le lanza una mirada de complicidad a Chris que pasa desapercibida para ambas mujeres.

-Vera Duquesa, usted tiene la razón completamente. Christopher no es hijo mío, pero lo he criado como uno en realidad ¿Verdad muchacho? – Chris asiente y decide continuar diciéndoles solo la mitad de la historia.

-Yo era un niño cuando conocí al señor Alvin, era un joven desamparado con tres hermanos que también recogió de la calle, nos brindo todo, y cuando mis hermanos decidieron marcharse se los permitió, fui el único que se mantuvo a su lado para no abandonarlo – una macabra sonrisa surca su rostro y Alvin se tensa con molestia.

-Bueno, eso me parece muy… alentador –

-¿Seguro que no es otro el que necesita apoyo, joven Christopher? - pregunta Astrid intentado hacer jaque en el juego de guerra que ella misma se empeña en iniciar.

-Astrid, compórtate- le sermonea su madre tomando la copa de vino y llevándosela a sus labios.

-No se preocupe Duquesa- repone Christopher –tal vez tenga razón… seria indiscreto de mi parte contradecir a una _dama noble_ ¿No lo cree, señorita Hofferson? - _"Maldito"_ le susurra su mente al darse cuenta de que, de alguna forma, a aceptado su declaración de guerra atacándola.

Christopher toma la copa con vino y se la lleva a la boca ocultando su sonrisa, inteligentemente, el muchacho coloca un dedo en la base de cristal y regresa la copa al comedor ingeniándoselas para que, una vez derramado el cárdeno líquido este se dirija exactamente hacia Astrid denigrando su indumentaria al instante. Chris vuelve su rostro una bien preparada mueca de culpa y corre hacia la joven que lo maldice mentalmente más de mil veces.

-Lo-lo siento mucho señorita, es mi culpa… estoy apenado, enseguida traeré algo para arreglarlo y enviare a alguien a dejar un cambio en otra habitación para que pueda cambiarse – Christopher se encamina fuera del comedor y sus ojos se iluminan al cerrar el portón… a él le encantan los juegos y se aseguraría de ganar este.

_Jaque_

**.**

_**A**__**la**__**mañana**__**siguiente**_

**.**

Hiccup camina cauteloso por el paraje al no encontrar la mirada de Toothless en ella y deja caer la canasta para tumbarse al pasto esperando por él. Vaya, ahora que lo pensaba, su vida era un poco menos monótona desde que Toothless apareció con sus extraños acertijos y a decir verdad desde que el incendio se llevo a cabo en la fábrica de lana… solo espera que el accidente y su encuentro con Toothless no tenga nada de relación.

-Hiccup –farfullan su nombre –Hiccup –de nuevo se escucha, pero aparte de él no hay nadie más a kilómetros –Joven Haddock –su mirada pasa por la cascada y duda en ir hacia ella como un total demente ¿Cómo es posible que la cascada le hable? Sujetándose de las rocas húmedas con una mano se dirige hacia la cascada rodeando la laguna.

-¿Toothless? – No recibe respuesta y sigue con sus pocos esfuerzos de mantenerse seco sobre tierra y no caer al agua -¿Toothless eres tú? –

-Joven Haddock, dese prisa- la cabeza y cuello de Toothless sobresalen de la catarata y Hiccup parece más que sorprendido –que espera, joven Haddock, hay algo que quiero mostrarle – Toothless extiende su mano e Hiccup la toma escalando por las acuosas piedras a la orilla del lago. Toothless toma la cintura de Hiccup con la otra mano y lo sostiene hasta que este logra obtener equilibrio del otro lado de la cristalina cascada completamente empapado. Toothless aparta las manos y sin pensarlo deja a Hiccup a su suerte.

-Ahhh, Toothless… necesito ayuda aquí – Dice Hiccup agitando sus manos intentado recuperar el equilibrio perdido.

-¿Qué? - Toothless se gira y observa a Hiccup caer casi en cámara lenta.

-¡Toothless! –Grita Hiccup atravesando la cascada y cayendo al lago para nada profundo. A Toothless le invade un terror paralitico viendo como Hiccup patalea intentando mantenerse con oxigeno y no reacciona hasta perder de vista la cabellera castaña en la superficie del lago. Sin más decide lanzarse con el corazón en la garganta.

* * *

**Y este fue el capitulo 9 ¡Gracias por leer! y perdon si encuentran horrores ortograficos ^.^**

**Gracias por todos su comentarios y la verdad es que no me acuerdo de haberlos respondido... si no lo hise, lo siento pero ahora mismo los respondo ¿Ok? no me odien por eso.**

**_Lauleed_: espero que con esto se haiga respondido tu pregunta sobre Tuffnut (Estoy segura de que si te conteste el review pero matame si no)**

**_Sakuyachan17_: Si, aparecera Patan, no tanto como me gustaria pero en este capitulo aparecio nomas por la pequeña venganza de Tuffnut, espero estes satisfecha. Hice a Patan como todo un... ¿Patan? mas malo de lo que lo conosco... gomen TT-TT.**

**_VampireDarkRogueWind_: ¿Tu tambien creiste que haria sufrir a Hiccup? ¿Tan mala soy? ¡Yo amo a Hiccup!, no mas de lo que lo hace Toothless pero si ¡Lo amo! *Toothless me matara* Tienes razon, Estoico deveria reorganizar sus ideas. Tu terminaste siendo la mala, te lo puedo asegura, Hiccup no hara cosas malas pero si sufrira, sufrira muchooooooo ¡Buajajajajaja!**

_**desidesi-chan**_**: ¡Siiii!, diste en el blanco con enemigo potencial... pero aliada al final, mmmmm... lo pensare ¿Romper el corazon de Toothless? Naaaaa... parece necio en todo lo contrario, es como si el mismo me obligara a escribir lo que quiere que pase con Hiccup. ¿Seria malo ser yo lo causante de tu deseperacion y estres? Ahhhhhh! creo que me buscare un escudo anti-todo... solo por su acaso.**

**_MinamotoKaoru_: Gracias por hacerme darme cuenta de los errores, espero y no encuentres ni uno en este... ¿Me pides capitulos mas largos? mira, te dire que si me interesa, pero lo hago de este largo generalmente cuatro hojas de Word y lo largare en cuanto tenga el permiso de otros lectores por que tal vez despues se aburran... y no quiero eso, pero ya que tu me lo pides, el siguiente si lo alargare mas.**

**Bien, y estos fueron las respuestas a sus reviews tal vez no contestados, aaaaa, necesito algo para acordarme de mis errores (que curioso que se me olviden)**

**P.D: *mi primera posdata en fanfiction ¡Que emocion!* No odien a Christopher, despues les dire por que ^.^**

**SAYONARA!**


	10. Dolor y Sufrimiento

**Capitulo dedicado a: Adil**

* * *

_**::Cronicas de una Passion::**_

_By_

_**Shatara-Helle**_

_**.**_

_**::Capitulo 10::**_

_Dolor y Sufrimiento_

_-¿Un moretón? –Su voz es lenta, grave y temeraria -¿Snotluot te hiso un moretón? – Hiccup asiente desbordando aprensión por sus zafiros verdes._

_**.**_

_Nadie debe exponer su cuerpo a alguien que no sea su cónyuge ante la iglesia y palabra de dios y justo ahora Hiccup Horendous Haddock III parece no tener problemas con eso… sin evitarlo pasa su lengua por sus labios, como desea al muchacho._

_**.**_

_-¿Hay algún problema con el afecto que le tome a otras personas? – Snotlout niega con la cabeza y una sutil risa de obviedad rompe el silencio._

_-Conmigo ninguno, pero al parecer "el favorito" te lo ha arrancado de las manos y no te diste cuenta, si tu le pones una mano encima a Hiccup te romperá los brazos y las piernas sin importar en qué bando estés y tu corazón terminara hecho añicos… si yo estuviera en tu lugar primero destrozaría a mi oponente rompiendo lo más importante para él –_

_-Me alegra se experto en romper cosas –_

_**.**_

_-¡Ah! Aquí esta, me querido Christopher –exclama Alvin al verlo por sobre el hombro de Alberta._

_Que muchacho tan mas educado, alguien ha ganado el primer lugar en la lista de pretendientes ¿No es así, Astrid? –_

_**.**_

_-No creas que esto me agrada, joven Christopher –susurra Astrid recalcando el nombre del joven que sonríe como si hubiera encontrado el tesoro de mil y un mundos._

_-La señorita término siendo una temeraria encaprichada – no es pregunta, es afirmación encendiendo la llama de la furia dentro de Astrid. Sus manos forman empuñaduras que pliegan el costoso vestido malva y su ceño es contraído -¡Oh! Pero que terrible rostro señorita Astrid, casi parece hombre – "Destrípalo"_

_**.**_

_Christopher se encamina fuera del comedor y sus ojos se iluminan al cerrar el portón… a él le encantan los juegos y se aseguraría de ganar este._

_Jaque_

_**.**_

_-Ahhh, Toothless… necesito ayuda aquí – Dice Hiccup agitando sus manos intentado recuperar el equilibrio perdido._

_-¿Qué? - Toothless se gira y observa a Hiccup caer casi en cámara lenta._

**.**

**.**

-¡Toothless! –Grita Hiccup atravesando la cascada y cayendo al lago para nada profundo. A Toothless le invade un terror paralitico viendo como Hiccup patalea intentando mantenerse con oxigeno y no reacciona hasta perder de vista la cabellera castaña en la superficie del lago. Sin más decide lanzarse con el corazón en la garganta.

Al momento de tocar el frio líquido con su rostro cae en cuenta de un problema tan vital para él como la vida de Hiccup, su pierna izquierda esta lastimada y hay instantes en los que le duele moverla, como en esos segundos, que lucha contra el martirio para alcanzar a Hiccup hasta el fondo del estanque semiconsciente.

Las burbujas de aire le golpean su rostro y le conciben más imposible la vista; ve como Hiccup cierra los ojos de poco en poco y la impotencia es tanta en su cuerpo por ser incapaz de llegar más rápido que aumenta el ritmo tanto de sus pies y sus brazos lastimándose con creses. El cuerpo de Hiccup simula empequeñecerse ante la presión del fondo del lago y Toothless al fin toma la tela de la camisola del muchacho e impulsándose con amabas piernas desde el fondo movedizo asciende a la superficie.

Siente que desfallece y se toca el cuello encontrando en el sujetador del albornoz, inmediatamente lo arranca y parece aligerar un peso sobre sus hombros, le da otra mirada a Hiccup y la voluntad sube mágicamente por su complexión aumentando las fuerzas. Los rayos del sol se filtran hacia el interior del lago creando columnas doradas que le ofuscan los ojos y estos se iluminan al sentir el aire fresco del exterior. Su designio principal es mantener a Hiccup con vida y lo lanza firme y sin fuerza, recargándolo en un mogote de rocas mientras Toothless lucha contra el dolor en su pierna para llegar hasta él.

Se ampara con sus manos para acarrearse hasta el señorito y lo abate en una de las rocas húmedas para examinar su estado. Su cabello empapado al igual que las ropas adheridas a su piel y como temía desde un principio, no hay presente un bamboleo en su pecho subiendo y bajando en señal de respiración.

Toothless coloca su oído sobre el pecho de Hiccup y un inestable palpitar reanima su nítida ilusión, posa una mano sobre la otra y empuja hacia abajo varias veces. Uno… dos, cuenta en su mente al presionar así como al soltar sin perder detalle de cada una de las reacciones de Hiccup… para su alivio el agua comienza a brotar de sus labios crispando y gimoteando salvajemente.

-Gracias a dios –suspira Toothless hundiendo el rostro de Hiccup en su pecho olvidándose completamente de contusión en la pierna izquierda -¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! – Hiccup le lanza una mirada de acusadora culpabilidad.

-Creo que… no es del todo, mi culpa ¿Verdad? – Toothless suelta un bufido. Hiccup se recorre hasta tomar asiento – Además no es… - sus sentidos captan una enorme mancha tinta en el pantalón negro de Toothless y eso solo porque deja marcas rojizas sobre el gris de la piedra -¡¿Pero que te paso?! – exclama e instantáneamente hace un dobladillo rebasando la extensión de la magulladura, es profunda pero el pantalón no está roto, es como si el mismo hueso haya rajado la piel desde dentro o simplemente una cicatriz que se volvió a abrir.

-¿Eso?... no, no lo sé… tal vez la fuerza de mis movimientos lo provoco pero, no importa ya, se sanara - Hiccup siente una salvaje oleada de culpa y se lamenta mentalmente.

-Lo siento – Las frías gotas de agua se resbalan desde la punta de sus cabellos deslizándose directamente a la magulladura en la pierna de Toothless quien reacciona en un gesto de dolor -¡Lo siento! ¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Tengo que vendarte con algo… - Hiccup se apresura y desesperado comienza la búsqueda para encontrar con que detener el flujo de sangre en la herida ¿Quién diría que ambos terminarían lastimados? Claramente por razones distintas pero al fin y al cabo es un malestar que comparten por igual – ¿Dónde quedo el albornoz? – Toothless abre los ojos y le echa una miradilla al lago -¿Qué? ¿Está ahí adentro? – el mayor se lleva una mano a su nuca y se rasca nervioso.

-Si~, hubiéramos muerto de no ser por esa cosa ¡Me estaba asfixiando! – Se defendió sin otra cosa que decir, Hiccup resopla y finge molestia –Pero sanara, no te preocupes, ha cicatrizado antes; tendrá que hacerlo ahora – una curiosidad se enciende en el joven Haddock e inmediatamente la duda resurge en su mente.

-¿Es una cicatriz? ¿No dijiste que fue por una fuerza innecesaria…? -¡Atrapado! Las defensas de Toothless se desvanecen –Eso- eso no importa ahora tampoco… creo que… - Hiccup se retira sus ropas, de nuevo, y rompe su camisola verde para hundirla en la laguna y lavarla, o por lo menos aclararla.

Toothless en cambio y completamente fuera de sí, se mantiene estático y aparentando completa tranquilidad, sus ojos se fijaron en la espalda de Hiccup y un terrible y casi atormentador impulso de atraerlo a su cuerpo y envolverlo en sus brazos reina en su subconsciente, cuanto desea hacerlo… no solo abrazarlo, tomarlo, besarlo, protegerlo… todos y cada uno de esos sentimientos nacieron desde su encuentro, y se forjaron aun mas al tocar sus labios, no se necesita ser sabio para saber que cayó en el enamoramiento.

-¿Qué es eso? – Hiccup olvida su labor con el lote de tela y se gira preguntándole con la mirada –Eso… que tienes en la espalda ¿Qué es? – Hiccup no entiende.

Toothless frunce el ceño y se acerca a Hiccup, sus manos se pasean tortuosamente por su cuello, el tacto de la piel se graba en su mente y decide que eso no es suficiente; continua con su recorrido bajando sus dedos por los brazos de Hiccup y este jadea erigiendo un deseo abrazador en el cuerpo de Toothless… quiere más. Sus labios rosan la piel del joven y siente estremecer el cuerpo alrededor de sus brazos, la satisfacción es inevitable que inicia un recorrido de besos por la parte superior de la estrecha espalda de Hiccup, su legua asciende y lame delicadamente el lóbulo del menor; entrelazan sus manos y Toothless inclina el cuello de Hiccup para poseer más territorio bajo su boca.

Toothless despierta del trance; no, esa no es _"su"_ idea… quiere ganarse a Hiccup de una forma correcta, no con los deseos de la carne… desea poseerlo completamente; su corazón, su alma, su cuerpo y no se daría el lujo de perderlo por pretensiones libidinosas, no a él. Pretende que Hiccup se mantenga a su lado porque es eso lo que Hiccup quiere.

Los labios de Toothless terminan besando el cardenal en su espalda y suelta un gemido de dolor y deleite, al tiempo los brazos de Toothless lo comprimen con más firmeza.

-¿Quién te lastimo? – Hiccup se debate entre responder o no concentrándose únicamente en el olor que Toothless emana de su cuerpo, le es casi imposible pensar a prendas de rozar piel con piel.

-Es... es complicado porque yo, no diría que, fue a propósito – la rabia se desplaza por el cuerpo de Toothless e inmediatamente se separa de Hiccup. Su respiración se vuelve turbada y pesada, se sostiene la cabeza y se retuerce como si estuviera a punto de un colapso mental. Hiccup inmediatamente se dirige hacia el sin embargo Toothless se aleja lanzándole amenazadoras miradas.

-No, solo aléjate… tú solo, ¡Ahhh! – Su cuerpo tiembla, el sufrimiento incrementa.

-¡Toothless! –

-¡No! ¡Aléjate! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Hiccup! - Quiere que se vaya, ¿Por qué no lo hace?, ¿Por qué razón se mantiene ahí… de pie? ¿Es que no le da miedo? O es tanto que no puede moverse. De una o dos formas tendrá que mantenerse lejos hasta que todo pase, hasta que la ira se desvanezca y vuelva a ser el mismo. No sabe en qué momento pero ahora, se encuentra corriendo descontrolado por el bosque, cada árbol, cada animal incluso las pequeñas e insignificantes ramitas secas se alejan cediéndole el paso sabiéndose amenazadas por la bestia que es… destructiva e infernal, una fiera sin sentimientos.

El pequeño y vacio universo de su mente pronto toma forma, una forma que él se obligo a mantener grabada en piedra para poder darle control y una razón de vivir… _"Hiccup"_ inminentemente la tranquilidad fluye como una fuente de agua pura y cristalina devolviéndole su autocontrol y razonamiento… para su mera lastima, se ha perdido… en cualquier contexto posible así ha sido, y volver a donde Hiccup solo acarrearía mas problema para ambos.

-¡Toothless! – Sus ojos se abren de par en par -¡Toothless! ¡Vamos, ¿Dónde estás?! – se aproxima dentro de un tronco hueco asegurándose de que Hiccup no lo encuentre; el tono de voz se escucha terriblemente cerca… después del dramático numerito de hace solo unos ¿Qué? ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Qué importaba ya? Siquiera se conocía así mismo en esos momentos siendo el hombre cobarde que es -¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡Solo quiero ayudar! – La silueta de Hiccup se aprecia entre toda esa densa flora, pequeña, frágil tanto que parece ser absorbida por el bosquejo. Toothless sale de su improvisado escondite e intentando confundirse con la maleza mantiene bajo vigilancia al muchacho con el pretexto de protegerlo, y pretexto por que hace un esfuerzo sobre humano para no correr hacia él, besarlo, postrarse a sus pies para pedir perdón y contarle toda, _toda_ la verdad.

-¡Toothless! – La garganta le arde pero no detiene su alboroto. Está bien ¿No? Todo el mundo tiene secretos, incluso su padre; Toothless puede confiar en él para contarle lo que sea, después de todo son amantes ¿no? Tal vez las cosas van muy a prisa pero él quiere a Toothless y según parece Toothless le corresponde así que ya puede tomarlo como un término definitivo ¿no? ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué todo le resulta tan complicado últimamente? -¡Toothless! – las palabras se atoran en su garganta como garrafales piedras; tanto que decir y tan pocas palabras para explicarlo.

-¿Toothless? ¿No querrás decir Tuffnut? – La rubia cabellera emerge del verde intenso de los helechos e inevitablemente Hiccup se pregunta su razón para estar ahí –Joven Haddock, a preocupado a todos los asistentes de la casa ¡Desde hace una hora que lo buscan! –

Toothless alerta sus sentidos al máximo ¿Puede ser que esa voz…? No… ¿O sí? Desde su posición solo aprecia el amarillo pálido de las hebras rubias y como el cuerpo se dirige a Hiccup como un predador, es el mismo criado que ayudo a Hiccup días atrás ¿Sera que Tuffnut…?

-¿Tuff? ¿Me han estado buscando? ¿Para qué? – la respuesta le llega como un martillazo a su cabeza… efectivamente, es Tuffnut el hombre que habla con Hiccup tan despreocupada mente, como unos buenos amigo. _Celos_. Vaya que lo son.

-La señorita Astrid a llegado y lo ha llamado… pero tiene que decirme que le ha pasado ¡Tiene sus ropas mojada! ¿Quién le hiso esto? ¡Hasta la camisola está destrozada! – Hiccup apenas cae en cuenta de su estado, es verdad, sigue mojado de pies a cabeza y no siente el frio de la tarde nublada hasta mirar sus ropas rasgadas, abrió su boca pero no sale nada de ella aun confundido y sin saber que hacer ahora, Tuffnut bufa –No digas nada y ve a la ascienda, te esperan para poder arreglarte… yo me quedare aquí. Ruffnut me platico de unas frutas para hacer una mermelada, creo que aprovechare ahora; sabes regresar ¿Verdad? – Hiccup se siente ofendido.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – orgulloso como siempre, Hiccup camina de regreso paseando su vista por todo el paisaje pensando en que tal vez, será mejor olvidar todo lo que ha ocurrido en el transcurso de esa semana… desde su encuentro con Toothless hasta esos hormonales instantes para seguir con la rutina de antes.

Aun que lo negara, olvidar la existencia de Toothless sobre la faz de la tierra seria dolorosa… pero tendría que hacerlo.

**.**

**.**

-No haces tu trabajo tal y como te lo pidieron ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando tengas que mostrarte ante el mundo? ¿Eh? _Toothless –_ La complexión masculina emerge de una parva de troncos viejos y destrozados alertando a Tuffnut de cualquier movimiento considerado como una amenaza. Toothless se limita a sonreír con donosura de espaldas a Tuffnut.

-Nos como si tu tuvieras el derecho de mandarme ¿Cierto? _Hermano_ – Una impresión de morriña brilla en los ojos de ambos hombres que evitan los gestos rencorosos y demandantes, Toothless sopla –Hace mucho que no te veo ¿Qué tal tu vida en la casa Haddock?– La obstinación es algo que Toothless recuerda bien de su acompañante sin embargo no está dispuesto a dejarse doblegar por ello, tiene orgullo lo quiera o no.

-Sea como sea mi vida no tienes porque inmiscuirte en ella – A Toothless lo atrapa una tristeza inmensa –Pero si tanto te interesa, te la contare, iniciando por mis furtivas diversiones con Hiccup – Los tóxicos ojos se afilan como dagas de sayón -¿Lo has probado? Sabe delicioso – sus manos se vuelven empuñaduras -¡Oh! Y déjame decirte que aun no has escuchado sus gritos de suplica -_¡Suficiente! _El ya no es Tuffnut, no el que daría su vida entera por la familia, no el que lloraba junto a Ruffnut en cada noche de tormenta y mucho menos el Tuffnut que el algún día admiro por tomar las mejores decisiones en pro de su seres amados.

Una carcajada, un desgarrador grito, gruñidos de animales que no son animales, el calor de las incineradoras llamas de fuego, un ring infernal y ni un trofeo a la vista. Los pares de ojos bestiales se encontraron dando por iniciada la lucha.

Un largo cuello de serpiente se zarandea por entre las llamas y humo burlando a la oscura fiera que, enfurecida, inicia un aleteo alzando la tierra y descendiendo la intensidad de las llamas, transformando el ambiente a su favor. A duras penas el contrincante verde y serpenteante se lanza de árbol en árbol recordando que, en teoría necesita su otra mitad para alzarse con facilidad; sus garras cortan la leña como si se tratara de papel y tres arboles son derrumbados.

El animal de oscuras escama se prepara para su ataque, se alza con su cuatro patas, se sostiene en el aire con sus alas de demonio y una segadora luz índigo es acompañada por aun más calor regalándole preciosos segundos de ventaja viendo como su contrincante cae atontado. Aletea con más afán estando al corriente de su superioridad en el instante, pero algo surca su cabeza, _no puede volar. _Se resigan a tocar el suelo arenoso y morder una pata trasera del contendiente, este cae por segunda vez y ruge de dolor al sentir la torcedura de su cuello.

Tan rápido como sus patas se lo permiten da un brinco montándose en el larguirucho reptil verde y da una mordida al lomo de la cual brota sangre al instante. El largo cuello se retuerce a pesar de la dolencia dando un golpe rápido con su cráneo a una de las alas del oscuro ser que al instante se aparta, la sangre se esparce por el lomo del lagarto verde y la mandíbula del contrincante alado.

**.**

Ninguno de los dos está al pendiente de lo que las llamas llevan de ventaja, el denso humo es visto a kilómetros del lugar y entre ellos la residencia Haddock estalla en asombro incitando a la curiosidad en Hiccup que sin pensarlo corre directo al lugar sabiendo de sobra que es ahí en donde Toothless desapareció.

Ocurre lo mismo con Alvin que rojo de ira toma su rifle y sale de la mansión decidido a liquidar a alguna de las bestias para darle fin al problema, lo único que su mente no capta es la razón de la pelea… con ello podría manipular a su única forma al Night Fury que tantos problemas ocasiono desde un principio, ya que al parecer, su liberta la importaba una mierda.

**.**

_-¡Toothless! – _No, no, no, no, ¡No! Su concentración comenzaba a decaer y no puede decir lo mismo de su contrincante viéndolo inconsciente entre el fuego _-¡Toothless! – _No, esa no era su imaginación, de verdad lo escuchaba. Observo sus manos, al fin volvió a la normalidad _-¡Toothless! ¡Responde! –_ Hiccup, ¡Hiccup! El corazón late desbocado de preocupación. Tiene que encontrarlo.

Leva su mano a la boca e inicia una respiración profunda arrastrándose por el suelo y recibir menos impacto del humo; se maldice por la hermandad que siente a Tuffnut y lo lleva con él sin poder importarle menos los rasguños en su demacrado cuerpo.

-¡Hiccup! – Gotas de sudor se deslizan por su frente empapando su negro cabello hasta su mandíbula goteando en la tierra. Aun no puede creer que Hiccup haiga regresado para introducirse al infierno que el provoco. Un ronco carraspeo le llama la atención y descubre una sombra delgada atreves del humo -¡Hiccup! –se olvida instantáneamente de Tuff y se arrastras hasta Hiccup que sonríe al verlo.

-¡Toothless! –Hiccup hunde su cabeza en el pecho del mayor y las lagrimas contenidas brotan, Toothless siente el temor que emana Hiccup y lo abraza protectoramente consolidándolo a su cuerpo sin vacilación alguna –Estas bien… estas vivo… Toothless –es un sollozo desalentador ya que, con falta de oxigeno da la impresión de estar a punto de dar su último soplo de vida.

Por instinto Toothless apoya el rostro de Hiccup entre sus manos y le proporciona un profundo beso pasándole aire atreves de el.

-Vamos, Hiccup, tenemos… que salir de aquí –

**.**

Alvin se muerde el labio reprimiendo una carcajada, ha visto todo, absolutamente todo y piensa usarlo a su favor, ¡Hiccup, el único hijo de Estoico! ¡Qué delicioso! Ahora sí que ha visto todo, ambos quedaran destrozados por que no tiene idea de lo que han iniciado con sus inútiles juegos de amor. Tan entretenido esta con la escena que no se mueve de lugar.

Revisa el rifle y sonríe al ver un solo tiro, ¡Que excitante! Le tendría que dar a uno por lo menos. Si le da a Tuff acabaría con un peso sobre sus hombros, si la bala alcanza a Toothless el joven Haddock terminaría muerto en ese lugar, si le da a Hiccup apostaría su fortuna a que el Night Fury tendría furia suficiente para toda una vida ¡Cuantas posibilidades! Y encima todas y cada una están a su favor.

Un placer inexplicable cubre su mente al ver el rostro despavorido de Toothless; definitivamente la mejor opción es darle una bala al heredero Haddock…

**.**

La fría lluvia cae como una bendición al bosque y las llamas se extinguen tanto como es posible, sin embargo un mal presentimiento no deja en paz a Toothless. Su mirada es atrapada por la figura de Hiccup y asegura sus sospechas, algo anda asechándolos y viene por Hiccup. Las ramas incineradas truenan como relámpagos y la respiración de su acompañante no deseado se sacude como las piedras en un rio estancado. Toothless se pone de pie y camina en círculos protegiendo a Hiccup

Una robusta figura es enganchada por sus tóxicos ojos, es grande y malditamente familiar. El sonido de un arma siendo cargada prende su sentido de protección y se lanza al inconsciente Hiccup quien apenas y abre los ojos para asimilar el peso sobre su cuerpo.

_"Te amo"_

La detonación de un arma es lo último que escucha antes de caer en la completa inconsciencia.

* * *

**Y este fue el capitulo 10! espero les haiga gustado :), siento que me falto un poco mas de descripcion explicita pero por mas que trato de aumentarle no se que onda con mi musa, parece satisfecha pero yo no.**

**Gracias por los comentarios a: **

**Lauleed (me fasinan tus comentarios, simepre me dan mas inspiracion de la esperada :D), **

**VampireDarkRogueWind (Tu y tu imaginacion explosiba, me encanta! XD) , **

**ValeryVampire (Es bueno saber que quieres que Hiccup se salve XD, pero soy incapas de hacerle daño), **

**Sakuyachan17(Enserio trato de quitar lo mas posible a Tuff del camino pero si no ¿Como es que emanaran lo celos de Toothless?) , MinamotoKaoru (Perdon, perdon, perdon de verdad perdoname por el corto cap TTwTT ) **

**Y el capitulo de hoy fue dedicado aaaa!**

_**Adil **_

_**(Es glorioso ver como gente nueva se apila en la lista de reviews XD, me alegra cumplir con tu espectativas hasta ahora, te debo mil solo por ello)**_

**Siii, se que no es para tanto pero un review es un review y se tiene que agradecer por que con eso se demuestra que no escribo en vano, tambien Gracias a los lectores que aun que no comentan estan aqui conmigo sin dudar de mi.**

**Ya hablando de dudas, se que dije el cap anterior que este seria mas largo, por desgracias, no fue asi TT-TT... pero te devo una Minamoto ¡Te la debo! De esta si que no me salvo.**

**Sayonara!**


	11. Recuerdos de Mentiras

**Capitulo dedicado a: looneyRin27 **

* * *

_**::Cronicas de una Passion::**_

_By_

_**Shatara-Helle**_

_**.**_

_**::Capitulo 11::**_

_Recuerdos de Mentiras_

_-Gracias a dios –suspira Toothless hundiendo el rostro de Hiccup en su pecho olvidándose completamente de contusión en la pierna izquierda -¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! – Hiccup le lanza una mirada de acusadora culpabilidad._

_**.**_

_-Es... es complicado porque yo, no diría que, fue a propósito – la rabia se desplaza por el cuerpo de Toothless e inmediatamente se separa de Hiccup. Su respiración se vuelve turbada y pesada, se sostiene la cabeza y se retuerce como si estuviera a punto de un colapso mental. Hiccup inmediatamente se dirige hacia el sin embargo Toothless se aleja lanzándole amenazadoras miradas._

_-No, solo aléjate… tú solo, ¡Ahhh! – Su cuerpo tiembla, el sufrimiento incrementa._

_-¡Toothless! –_

_**.**_

_-No haces tu trabajo tal y como te lo pidieron ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando tengas que mostrarte ante el mundo? ¿Eh? Toothless – La complexión masculina emerge de una parva de troncos viejos y destrozados alertando a Tuffnut de cualquier movimiento considerado como una amenaza. Toothless se limita a sonreír con donosura de espaldas a Tuffnut._

_-Nos como si tu tuvieras el derecho de mandarme ¿Cierto? Hermano_

_**.**_

_Una carcajada, un desgarrador grito, gruñidos de animales que no son animales, el calor de las incineradoras llamas de fuego, un ring infernal y ni un trofeo a la vista. Los pares de ojos bestiales se encontraron dando por iniciada la lucha._

_**.**_

_-¡Toothless! – No, no, no, no, ¡No! Su concentración comenzaba a decaer y no puede decir lo mismo de su contrincante viéndolo inconsciente entre el fuego -¡Toothless! – No, esa no era su imaginación, de verdad lo escuchaba. Observo sus manos, al fin volvió a la normalidad -¡Toothless! ¡Responde! – Hiccup, ¡Hiccup! El corazón late desbocado de preocupación. Tiene que encontrarlo._

_**.**_

_Alvin se muerde el labio reprimiendo una carcajada, ha visto todo, absolutamente todo y piensa usarlo a su favor, ¡Hiccup, el único hijo de Estoico! ¡Qué delicioso! Ahora sí que ha visto todo, ambos quedaran destrozados por que no tiene idea de lo que han iniciado con sus inútiles juegos de amor._

_**.**_

_Una robusta figura es enganchada por sus tóxicos ojos, es grande y malditamente familiar. El sonido de un arma siendo cargada prende su sentido de protección y se lanza al inconsciente Hiccup quien apenas y abre los ojos para asimilar el peso sobre su cuerpo._

_"Te amo"_

_La detonación de un arma es lo último que escucha antes de caer en la completa inconsciencia._

**.**

**.**

Se mira en el espejo enmarcado con bordes de oro y dado su pesimista estado de ánimo practica unas falsas sonrisas convincentes para mostrar durante la conmemoración a su madre, eso es una tradición que su padre no ha podido o más bien, no ha querido olvidar. Las compasivas jovencitas con el uniforme de mucama ponen su entero esmero en arreglar los diminutos detalles de su atuendo de gala, todo tiene que ser perfecto y pulcro; es el día en que su padre no acepta ni el más mínimo error.

Pasa la palma de su mano por la suave tela del chaleco de un verde metálico con delgadas franjas plateadas y se delita con el tacto; acomoda los puños de la camisola blanca de botones y extiende la mano para que una de las mucamas le coloque las mancuernillas plateadas repitiendo la acción con la otra mano. Por último observa el pantalón negro de vestir asegurándose de que esté completamente libre de arrugas o roturas; baja del pedestal circular y se aleja del espejo a su cama con la nostalgia irradiando de sus ojos, recoge su saco a juego con el pantalón y dan un indigente _"gracias"_ a sus ayudantes invitándolas a retirarse.

Se reprende a sí mismo por no estar afligido precisamente por la pérdida de su madre, es más bien, otra cosa. Hace dos semanas exactas después del incidente en el bosque y una semana de no haber ni una imperceptible pista de la existencia de Toothless… todo se volvió completamente impreciso desde hace seis días.

La mañana siguiente a la catástrofe a mitad del soto el joven apareció con un vendaje en su hombro y, sin darle la confianza a Hiccup, se guardo el secreto para sí mismo declarándole que no era nada grave, solo una caída que le disloco el brazo. Eso es, justamente, lo que enfurece a Hiccup. Eso demuestra la poca confianza en la persona que, según dice, quiere más que a nadie ¿Cómo creerle con mentiras tan… tan ilógicas?

Por su mente surca el último día que pasó con Toothless, por que por más quiera y por más que lo intente, olvidarlo es una tarea que considera imposible y en extremo doloroso. Además de haberlo convertido en promesa que se cree incapaz de cumplir.

**.**

"_Esta consiente de la temprana hora que es en ese valle otoñal pero acepta con gusto el estar acostumbrándose esa rutina tan poco usual en comparación con su pasado amargo y algo fastidioso. Como cualquier otro día se permite tumbarse para disfrutar los dorados rayos del sol madrugador no sin antes asegurarse de que la canasta repleta de comida descanse inmóvil y segura sobre una roca alejada de los chorros de agua y tierra pastosa. Cierra los ojos dispuesto a esperar._

_-¡Buenos días! – Abre los ojos para encontrarse con los tóxicos de Toothless a centímetros de su rostro sonriéndole ampliamente como si fuera un día de gloria, Hiccup no vacila en regresarle el gesto con el mismo entusiasmo._

_-Hola… - le echa una mirada fugaz al hombro de Toothless –Parece que ya estas mejor… ¡Uff! Qué alivio – da un breve rose de labios a su pareja con las mejillas coloradas de vergüenza en señal de estar mas liberado de la preocupación._

_-Y bien… ¿Qué hay en el menú de hoy? –Hiccup sonríe y camina directo a la canasta sobre la piedra del otro lado del claro._

_-Empiezo a creer que solo bienes por la comida –comenta sarcástico el más joven ya regresando con el canasto en mano y tomando asiento a un costado extendiéndole la canasta._

_-Sinceramente si… -le roba un beso atontando a Hiccup –Esta es mi comida preferida – dice pícaramente aun sin apartar su rostro de Hiccup que hace un puchero._

_-Come y calla – Toothless libera una risita traviesa y le da un mordisco al pan tostado untado con mermelada, sus mirada se ilumina. Delicioso… no más que los labios de Hiccup pero aceptable en comparación._

_Por su parte Hiccup se dedica a curiosear por el paraje centrándose en la viva catarata, sigue dando grandes zancadas recordando lo ocurrido en días pasados… si, Toothless intentaba mostrarle algo del otro lado del manantial de agua pero gracias a él y su inoportuna inexperiencia todos los planes se vieron… pospuestos._

_-El otro día ¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarme? –Toothless parece atragantarse con el pan a medio masticar dentro de su boca y tose poniéndose de pie._

_- ¿Mmm? –_

_-Si… hace unos días tú querías mostrarme algo ahí adentro –señala la fuente de agua -¿Qué era? – Toothless parece complacido por su pregunta y abraza a Hiccup la espalda insinuándosele y le susurra de manera provocativa. Tan lenta que Hiccup se siente agonizar. _

_-¿Enserio quieres saber? –Hiccup se sonroja por la cercanía y asiente débilmente, intimidado -¿Estás seguro? –_

_-Si no estuviera seguro… ni siquiera me molestaría en preguntarte – contesto tajante fingiendo molestia, Toothless, satisfecho, lo toma de la mano y lo guía hasta las rocas a la orilla de la laguna asegurándose de mantener a Hiccup delante de él, tomando en cuenta la última vez que subieron sin cuidado alguno. Forzosamente traspasan la helada agua de la catarata y terminan empapados de pie a cabeza del otro lado que simula ser una caverna._

_-¿Hiccup? ¿Estás bien? – Hiccup levanta el dedo pulgar en señal de afirmación –Caminemos – Sus pasos truenan sobre la roca antigua al igual que el goteo de sus cabellos conforme avanzan en la extensión del aquel mundo extrañamente bajo tierra._

_Sobre sus cabezas observan filosas estalactitas incrustadas de algún tipo de resplandor refulgente como diminutos puntitos que fulguran disímiles…_

_-Parecen estrellas – comenta Hiccup fascinado por la luz de esas marcas que, a pesar de ser doradas, no rebasan el azul profundo de la rocas que plasman sobre sus ojos ondas blancas y opalinas danzando al ritmo de sus respiraciones. Hiccup no se resiste y acaricia la roca; un escalofrió le recorre la espalda… demasiado frio –Es… increíble –_

_Estando ahí, entre la belleza de las luces naturales y la frescura de las frías rocas Toothless cae en cuenta de que es Hiccup lo que siempre ha buscado y ahora que la encuentra no piensa desistir de él… aun si tenga que asesinar para hacerlo… Hiccup lo vale, y mucho más que eso. _

_-Hiccup… yo quiero… necesito que me prometas algo – sin mirarlo a los ojos Hiccup responde con su "Si" que se pierde cual trueno demostrando su falta de atención–No, Hiccup… esto es serio – Hiccup se olvida de todo al escuchar a Toothless hablar de esa manera tan tétrica y seria como si fuera un asunto de vida o muerte –No olvides a Toothless… - Un miedo abrazador sube hasta la cabeza de Hiccup… ¿Por qué eso le suena a… despedida?_

_-¿A qué te refieres? – _

_Toothless percibe la indolencia en la pregunta… perderá a Hiccup, lo sabe, pero prefiere engañarse ocultando la verdad con la idea de un futuro imposible; intentando evitar lo inevitable. Por instinto se arroja sobre Hiccup atrapando su frágil cuerpo entre las gélidas paredes de la caverna y su cuerpo ardiente del deseo y el amor._

_-Prométemelo, necesito que lo hagas – Hiccup se quebranta en los vidriosos ojos de Toothless – simplemente no olvides quien es Toothless. Sin salida el joven Haddock se obliga a responder._

_-Yo… lo prometo – Toothless asiente y une ambos labios marcando su propio ritmo que es desesperado, soltando todo en él y, al mismo tiempo, reteniendo gran parte para que no sea una carga más en su pareja y sufra las consecuencias de sus secretos… por que las mentiras son el veneno del hombre."_

_**.**_

-Joven Haddock… su padre lo espera – Hiccup asiente y sacude la cabeza liberándose de los recuerdos para dedicarse solamente a lo que tendrá que vivir esa noche. Se pone de pie envolviéndose con el esmoquin -¿Le menciono a _Milord_ sobre su llegada, joven? – Hiccup regresa al espejo y se examina por completo.

-No creo que sea necesario, gracias – La mucama hace una reverencia y desaparece por la puerta. Hiccup menea su cabellera castaña con una de sus manos y suspira caminado hacia la puerta con un terrible presentimiento en su pecho, muy en el fondo, pero nada imperceptible. Le da una mirada rápida a su habitación y sin más se encamina al salón principal preparado para lo peor.

Hace una mueca de desagrado al divisar desde arriba la caterva de insignes adinerados. Las mujeres con vestidos pomposos y llamativos de infinidad de colores, cargadas de joyas y piedras preciosas sin ignorar lo enormes peinados sobre sus cabezas que van desde un sencillo trenzado hasta una montaña de pelambre, que dicen ellas, ser peinados. Por otro lado lo caballeros vestían con la moda del esmoquin variando solamente en el color del chaleco bajo el saco.

Entre todo el ovillo de personas Hiccup capta la figura de su padre hablando alegremente con Lord Alvin y sosteniendo en su mano una copa cristalizada riada hasta la mitad de licor tinto; la música se detiene en seco siendo interrumpido por las puertas principales siendo abiertas de par en par… Hiccup sonríe al ver a Astrid y se encamina para darle, a ella y su madre, una cálida bienvenida.

**.**

**.**

-Christopher, te presento al Conde Estoico Haddock, es el encargado de la investigación sobre el incendio en la fabrica de los Wickham – Chris extiende la mano para saludar al Conde que gustoso le contesta con el mismo gesto –Estoico él es Christopher Harrison, mi orgulloso heredero- alardea remarcando la palabra _"heredero"._

-Es un honor, señor –

-Por el contrario, ¿Así que tu eres Christopher? Alvin me ha hablado mucho de ti, espero y nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante – Estoico le sonríe agradecido y es encaminado por Alvin a algún otro lugar en el elegante salón de baile. Chris se bisagra en el alegre rostro de las personas y sin rumbo se pasea hacia donde sus pies lo lleven encantado por el son de la música clásica… todo se ve derrumbado al escuchar una voz que en definitiva no esperaba escuchar nunca más.

-¿Christopher? ¿Eres tú? – La femenina voz de Elena duda segundos antes de correr, literalmente, hasta su posición y dedicarle un sonrisa acongojada –De verdad eres tu… -su voz suena confortada.

-Hola Elena – no hay nada más que incomodidad entre ambos cuerpo juveniles -Elena… yo-

-Chris… necesito hablarte en privado, acerca de lo ocurrido… hace algunos días, lo recuerdas, ¿Verdad? – Los ojos del muchacho se abren estupefactos ante la circunspección en las palabras de la dama –Quiero que me hables con toda la verdad – decidida en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Yo esperaba que no hubiera resentimiento, Elena –

-Ese día yo te dije lo que quiero y me ignoraste… claro que hay resentimiento – Lo último que quiere escuchar es el odio de Elena hablar pero él fue el causante de todo el mal entendido y sabe que tendrá que enfrentarse a ella tarde o temprano.

**.**

**. **

-¡Oh! Por mi no se preocupen muchachos, vayan y diviértanse… es claro que pasaran muchas cosas sorprendentes esta noche –Alberta le giña un ojos a su hija por detrás del abanico y desaparece entre todo el mar de gente. Hiccup le sonríe y la invita la seguir caminando.

-Parece que estas mejor, Hiccup –Astrid comenta recordando que, la ultima vez de visita en la casa Haddock el joven parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Hiccup sonríe nervioso y se disculpa con la mirada.

-Yo, bueno… tenia cosas en que pensar ese día… de verdad lo siento – Astrid siente satisfacción por lograr incomodarlo, claro ejemplo de que también le corresponde –Pe-pero puedo compensarlo… fue grosero de mi parte pero… - Astrid plasma en sus ojos serenidad y calidez que hace a Hiccup sonrojar.

-No es problema Hiccup, lo bueno es que tú te encuentras mejor – la pareja se detiene y se da cuenta que han terminado al borde de la pista de baile, sin decir nada se disponen a admirar a los pares danzantes. Cada uno con su propio estilo de elegancia al compás de las tonadas del violín… perdiéndose en su propio mundo con sus suaves movimientos, tan suaves que parecen volar por los aires completamente libres.

Inundado de regocijo y seguridad Hiccup extiende la mano para que Astrid la tomase sin embargo, tan inoportuno como siempre, su padre aparece departiendo al aire que desea presentarle a alguien.

-Si es tan amable señorita, me permitiría unos momentos con mi hijo, puede acompañarnos si así lo desea – Astrid asiente y es guiada sin problemas hasta donde Alvin y Alberta.

Hiccup siente que la sangre hierve en su interior al verlo tan tranquilo como siempre, como si adulterar fuera lo más normal del mundo… pero ¿Por qué quiere llorar? ¿Por qué siente sus ojos escocer?

-Hijo, te presento a Christopher Harrison, único primogénito de Lord Alvin -¿Por qué sonríe? ¿Se burla de el? ¿Es que todo lo que dijo siempre se trato de una broma? ¿Quién es en realidad? No importa ya, lo odia… lo odia con todo su ser, desea su muerte –Hijo, preséntate –

-Es un gusto, _Christopher_ – las palabras se le resbalan de la boca con un sabor amargo. Aun no puede

-Es gusto es mío – al darse la mano una energía placentera sube por su delgado cuerpo pero decide olvidarlo. No mas mentiras, no mas engaños… no más.

Estoico sonríe socarrón; creyendo un buen futuro para su hijo, Alberta esta que explota de conmoción; imaginando una imposible lucha por su querida Astrid, Alvin se mantiene inexpresivo y Christopher con el dolor en su corazón; al tanto del desprecio que Hiccup mantiene ahora por él.

_" ¿Por qué Toothless?" ._

* * *

**¡Soy una mentirosa! ¡Soy una mentirosa! ¡Waaaaa! TT-TT ¡Perdoname Minamoto! Pero... pero... espero que el proximo si se mas largo, es que si hacia mas largo este... creo que esta mas que claro que TENIA que terminarce en esa parte... ¡Perdoname! Ahora mismo cambio mi identidad y me largo a otro pais para que nadie me mate ¡Lo siento!**

**Bueno despues de tanto arrepentimiento les agradecere sus reviews a:**

**Adil, Lauleed, ValeryVampire, VampireDarkRogueWind, MinamotoKaoru y Sakuyachan17**

**El capitulo fue dedicado a:**

_**looneyRin27 **_

_**(Por haber subido mis animos con sus alagos... este cap te pertenece)**_

**Tengo una duda muy grande, ¿Creen que cada capitulo se va haciendo cada vez mas pobre de imaginacion? Es que es lo que siento cada vez que un cap esta terminado y lo veo escrito en mi hoja de Word y es deprimente pensar de esa forma... no busco compasion, solo un poco de seguridad para el poximo cap, me gustaria mucho que alguien me constestara esta pregunta con la verdad, no importa si contestan con un si o con un no, amabas formas me ayudarian muchisimo... Gracias.**

**Se los digo de una vez, el proximo cas sera una narracion de lo que occurio despues del disparo asi que no se desesperen ¿ok? ya sabran que ocurrio.**

**Sa-yo-na-ra! ^-^/**


End file.
